Perdida Entre Mis Pensamientos
by SirenaMisty
Summary: La leyenda del Lago Esperanza era la originaria de la feria de Villa Ilusión... al donde Ash y sus amigos llegan en su viaje recorriendo la región de Sinnoh. No obstante cuando la leyenda se vuelve realidad... Ash tiene que tomar el control de la situación y rescatarse a si mismo de los pensamientos de Misty y a ella también.
1. Prólogo

_**Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo, Game freak. **_

_**El Fic me pertenece tanto a mí como a Kathuntress, quien lo tenía en su perfil y ahora ha decidido que lo resuba yo en mi perfil.**_

* * *

**Perdida entre mis pensamientos**

**Prólogo**

* * *

"Una suave brisa mecía las copas de los árboles, mientras el sol iluminaba los prados. Los Butterfree y Beautifly saltaban de flor en flor, cosechando su delicioso néctar. A la distancia la silueta de un joven alto y moreno miraba hacia el lejano horizonte. Mientras distinguía su camino en la distancia, lentamente se le acerco una mujer blanca de cabellos largos. La joven yacía cabizbaja tras el joven quien no parecía notar su presencia.

—Serán solo unos algunos años… —dijo éste sin quitar su mirada del hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba. Cerca de ellos el camino pedregoso, formaba surcos que se alargaban hasta perderse de vista por los bosques y praderas.

La joven solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de que se hallaba cabizbaja. Tenía sus manos en el pecho mientras jugaba inquietamente con sus dedos. Sus vestimentas eran diferenciables, mientras ella vestía maravillosamente un hermoso kimono verde agua y sostenía su cabello con un pasador azul brillante; el joven vestía más sencillo, cargando consigo un gran bolso color marrón.

—Prometo cumplir nuestro sueño…—dijo el muchacho casi en un susurro, procedió a voltearse y miró a la joven q estaba parada tras él—, tardaré lo que sea necesario. No tema mi princesa, yo regresaré como todo un guerrero — arrodillándose frente a ella, y colocando su puño cerrado en su pecho—. Seré un ganador, y será todo un honor ir en su nombre, y de mi tierra.

Aún con la mirada cabizbaja, la joven solo ofreció al joven un pequeño dije en forma de luna, éste era de cristal verde, pero con el sol cambiaba de color al azul del mar.

El joven lo tomó confundido, la chica seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos y solo extendía en su pequeña mano el dije que por muy diminuto significaba mucho para ambos. Una vez con el dije en mano el joven lo guardó en su bolsillo, hizo reverencia y procedió a marcharse, pero antes de retirarse susurro algo que hizo que la joven alzara su rostro a la luz, entre lágrimas vio como el muchacho desaparecía en la distancia".

—¡Qué bonito!— exclamó una niña de cabellos azul oscuro y ropas rosadas mientras miraba con ojos brillantes a un anciano sentado en una piedra.

—Sí ha sido una bonita historia —comentó un muchacho moreno de gorra. El anciano fumaba de una gran pipa, bajo la sombra del árbol. La roca en la que estaba sentado era grande y por eso a pesar de su pequeño tamaño se veía mucho más alto que los tres jóvenes.

—¡Que dolor! —exclamó el más alto del trio—. Un amor que se separa… — dijo armando un drama con llanto en un mundo paralelo donde el viste de viaje y se despide de una joven sin rostro— … Un amor —el anciano lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras los otros dos se apenaban.

—Y díganos señor, ¿Qué pasó con la princesa y el muchacho? —preguntó la chica mientras hacia caso omiso del que lloraba aún en su propio mundo -silenciosamente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta un pokémon azul en forma de renacuajo lo empuja para despertarlo…-

—Sí, díganos. ¿Volvieron a encontrase? —completó el de la gorra, y pokémon amarillo en el hombro.

—Esta historia, es algo trágica…—respondió el anciano—. Muchos años después, la princesa siguió esperando en secreto la llegada del joven viajero. Ya que como se los conté en un principio, ella se había enamorado de él y deseaba que él correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero nunca llegó a decírselo…—tomó una bocanada de su pipa— …era por eso que sufrió tanto durante esos largos años de espera, en el extranjero nunca supo nada de él, y tampoco le era fácil averiguar su paradero sin que su padre se enterase de su pequeño encuentro.

—Un amor prohibido… —dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—El rechazo… la verdad oculta… el amor duele y mata… —el moreno había recaído en su mundo de pesadillas amorosas. -el renacuajo nuevamente lo despertó-

—Resistió tantos años, hubiera seguido su vida —comentó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos no muy convencido con la decisión de la princesa.

—¡Como te atreves a decir eso! —exclamó enojada la chica, haciendo que el joven se echará un paso atrás, repentinamente ésta se vio inmersa en un campo de flores con ojos brillantes—. Ese amor que sentía por él era tan grande que quiso esperar lo necesario para decírselo frente a frente… No hay nada más bonito que eso —el muchacho la miraba desconcertado y confundido.

—Pues no, ella siguió esperando —dijo el anciano mientras dedicó su vista un momento al cielo, los tres chicos lo miraron expectantes—. Un día…

"—Disculpe su majestad, me pidieron que le entregara esto…—dijo una muchacha castaña en leve reverencia, a la joven de cabellos largos. Entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño brillo azul marino.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron en horror cuando vio frente así, en las manos de su servidora, un pequeño dije de cristal. Acercó levemente su mano para tomarlo y al tenerlo entre sus dedos, dejó caer una lágrima mientras indicaba a la chica que se marchase e irrumpía en llanto. Al cabo de un rato se podía ver su figura atravesar las lomas en el mismo camino que tomó aquel muchacho ese día. Al final se vio frente a un roble macizo, de gran tamaño, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en uno de los bosques que rodeaban los prados.

Unos pasos al frente encontró un claro, donde se dejó caer y deshizo su desgracia, con el dije cerca de su pecho, éste comenzó a brillar en la oscuridad, iluminando su pálido pero aún hermoso rostro. Allí frente a sus ojos, el dije tomó la forma de una bestia parecida a un león, no tenía una forma definida más bien era una luz azul que ondeaba a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta, todo lo que la rodeaba se hizo triste y lejano, sumiéndola en su propia tristeza, la bestia la rondaba brincando de un lado a otro, dejando donde pisaba ondas parecidas a las que se forman en los lagos con el caer de las hojas.

—… no pudimos protegerlo…—dijo en un susurro. La joven seguía mirando su reflejo desaparecer—… el destino nos ata a todos… y como lo acordamos el tuyo te destina a mis poderes… —la joven asintió con la cabeza mientras veía en su mano reaparecer el cristal.

Tomando el dije con fuerza lo llevo a su pecho mientras se colocaba en cuclillas en la tenue superficie causando ondas que se movían aumentando su velocidad.

«Este es el destino que he escogido» —susurró en su mente la joven mientras dejaba caer más lágrimas por su rostro. Las ondas se movían rápidamente con el caer de sus lágrimas, y la figura brillante la observaba desde lo lejos. Al pasar un instante todo su alrededor se sumergió en agua y su cuerpo se desvanecía con el chocar de las olas que causaba."

—… Su llanto y su voluntad crearon el lago que yace a mis espaldas, tras este gran roble —dijo el anciano pesadamente señalando con su mano derecha la gran superficie cristalina que yacía detrás de él.

—Wow… —dijo el muchacho de gorra estupefacto—. Fue capaz de eso solo por…

—Por él que romántico…. —dijo la chica sonrojada de solo imaginárselo.

— Con el paso del tiempo, la gente llamó a este lago el lago de la esperanza.

—Así que es por eso, supongo que lo bautizaron asi por que ella nunca perdió la fe en que regresara a ella, ¿no? —dijo serio el más grande de los chicos, observando el lago.

—Correcto, cada año por estas fechas se suele celebrar un festival en honor a la princesa, que sacrifico su vida a cambio de la felicidad de los que amaba.

—Qué bonito relato, me fascino—comentó la chica sonriente observando el lago.

—Pasen a disfrutar del festival del Valle Ilusión —dijo el anciano, mientras se despedía— «Les aseguro que será algo que nunca olvidarán»

Alejados del anciano, mientras caminaban por la vereda del lago, el joven de la gorra caminaba pensante.

—¿Ash pasa algo? —preguntó el más moreno con curiosidad. Éste se detuvo.

—Sigo pensando que nadie puede esperar que alguien regrese aún si quiso irse —dijo cruzando sus manos tras su espaldas. Este comentario disgusto a la joven e hizo reír al muchacho.

—Como cosa rara tú nunca ves el lado romántico de las cosas como Brock y yo, ¿verdad que no?— gruñó la chica observando el lago con dulzura.

—Si qué raro, ¿no? —terminó el otro riéndose haciendo que Ash se molestara sin saber realmente lo que trato de decir el otro—. Nada Ash… déjalo así.


	2. I El Festival

Se visualizaba una gran colina, cubierta con bellas flores de colores, la figura de una niña de cabello azul cubierto con un gorro blanco se veía emocionada acercarse hacia el frente, arrastrando de las ropas a sus amigos, ambos jóvenes, tanto el de gorra roja, como el de ojos achinados, estaban asustados.

La chica mostraba entusiasmo de llegar a un lugar aún así, si tenía que arrastrarlos. Una vez que llegó a la cima de la colina, soltó a sus amigos que cayeron al suelo.

—¡Oye Dawn! —Se quejó el joven de gorra roja y cabello oscuro, parándose y sacudiéndose la ropa—, te dije que no quiero ir a ese festival.

—Vamos Ash —dijo la joven, cruzándose de brazos—, yo quiero ir, y Brock me apoya, ¿verdad? —lanzó una mirada cómplice al alto moreno, y éste le asentó con la cabeza—, ¿ves?

—Si veo —frunció el ceño cuando el Pokémon amarillo que lo acompaña salto a su hombro—. No me pregunten por qué, pero algo me impide acercarme al lugar…

—¡Ay Ash! —protestó el moreno, apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? —Ash le dio una mirada de confusión, esperando respuesta de su amigo pero éste solo le dijo—. Lo único malo que nos pasa, es el equipo Rocket —sonrió—, así que —se acercó a Dawn, que lo miró—. Vamos…

—Así es compañero —Dawn y Brock se adelantaron, dejando a Ash ahí parado, viéndolos alejar.

—No sé qué pasa Pikachu —miró a su amigo que lo veía preocupado— pero no tengo un buen presentimiento…

—¡Ash!— gritó molesta la chica de falda, con sus manos en la cintura.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — suspiró y se encaminó al lugar.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Ilusión y Esperanza, el festival anual**

* * *

Nuestros jóvenes viajeros -aún en su búsqueda a ser los mejores- han llegado al pueblo Ilusión, lugar de un gran festival anual en memoria a la princesa de ese lugar, como habían oído en una leyenda que les contaron en el transcurso de su viaje.

La joven coordinadora, emocionada con la historia de amor y desamor, arrastró con ella a sus dos amigos para participar de dicho acto…. Y ahora la chica no perdía el tiempo…

—¡Ah! —gritó al encontrar un listón de color rosado—, esto es lo que he estado buscando —se acercó a otro puesto, con ojos brillosos—… tiene el colgante que brilla con la electricidad de los Pokémon—. ¡Ah! —así se pasaba de puesto en puestos, seguida de lejos por Ash y Brock que cargaban un sin número de baratijas que no eran de su propiedad obviamente.

—Odio las maratones de compra —suspiró Ash—, sabía que no tenía que venir — volvió a suspirar, cuando una señora algo anciana se le acercó, lo rodeó, Ash la siguió con la mirada, y luego se fue…

— ¿Ash que sucede? —le preguntó Brock.

— ¿No viste a esa ancianita? —preguntó asustado.

—No vi nada Ash, con tanta gente es imposible ver algo —miró a Dawn que ya estaba bastante lejos de los dos—, adelantémonos o perderemos a la niña —se adelantó, Ash aún se fijaba a sus alrededores y luego salió tras su amigo.

No iba con mucho ánimo, algo en él no lo dejaba tranquilo, la gente, parecía sonreírle a medida que él pasaba por ahí, se detuvo ante un gran cartel que vio, los colores azules de este llamaron mucho su atención, asi que se acercó para leer:

—"Competición de belleza y destreza Pokémon" —Ash suspiró—. Vaya yo esperaba que fuera una batalla

—¡Un concurso Pokémon! —la voz de la nada de la joven de cabello azul, sacó por la boca el corazón del entrenador y su Pokémon amarillo.

—¡Dawn! — la regañó.

—Lo siento Ash —se disculpó la niña, se acercó al letrero y leyó: —. "Solo para jóvenes talentosas, que quieran ganarse el título de Princesa Ilusión el último día" —sus ojos se abrillantaron—… ¡Yo tengo que participar en esa competencia!

—Pues apúrate —comentó el chico alto del grupo acercándose—, la inscripción termina en media hora.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó al momento que salió corriendo hacia el centro Pokémon a inscribirse.

Ash volvió a suspirar, y Brock lo miró— ¿Estás bien? —Ash le asentó con la cabeza pero cuando fue a hablarle, una gran cantidad de chicas se le acercaron a Brock.

—¿Tú eres Brock de ciudad Pewter? ¿El gran criador Pokémon del que todo el mundo hablan? —Brock no podía creer su suerte, y afirmaba al grupo de bellas mujeres que él era el mismo.

—Sí, claro —sonrió— soy todo Brock… —las chicas se reían, y Brock, parecía en una nube. Ash miró al grupo que se formó alrededor de su amigo y miró a su compañero amarillo.

—Creo que iré a caminar solo —Ash apoyó sus manos en las tira de su mochila y se alejó del lugar, seguía observando todo como si fuera demasiado perfecto.

Para Brock, las chicas, lo que siempre quiere, más encima un grupo, era algo increíble…

Para Dawn, un concurso, algo que también le encanta, sin contar la previa maratón de compra

Y Para Ash… ¿él qué? ¿Qué le daría la ciudad que él quisiera?

—Por lo visto me está dando razonamiento —rio para el mismo, sin creer a lo que había llegado a pensar; cuando se dio cuenta, estaba al borde del lago Esperanza, ese mismo que el anciano, les había enseñado el día anterior a llegar ahí—. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —se preguntó para sí mismo muy confundido.

De regreso en el pueblo, Dawn había levantado su cabello en alto, y colocado su típico vestido rosado para la competencia. Ella estaba del lado B, algo nerviosa, cuando escuchó un gran alboroto

—¡Ni loca! — ella se levantó a ver, de quien era esa voz. Tres muchachas, vestidas con kimonos, trataban de que una chica alta de ojos verdes, también se vistiera como ellas—. No lo haré

—Hola… disculpen —preguntó Dawn acercándose emocionada— ¡Que belleza! —exclamó la chica de ojos azules, al ver a las tres mujeres.

—¡Ay qué bien! —comentó la joven que era amenazada por sus hermanas mayores—. Mejor, ¿te lo regalo? —Dawn la miró—. Yo no necesito de estas cosas para ganar una batalla —se levantó de su asiento—, es mi turno, chau —se fue del lugar, dejando a Dawn con las otras tres.

—Pero —la peliazulada veía el kimono que la joven le había dejado en sus manos.

—Ella es así, descuida, si te queda —le sonrieron las tres— puedes quedártelo

—Bueno, gracias — sonrió Dawn, no había pasado ni tres minutos y la chica que anteriormente se fue, volvía sonriendo—, ¿pasaste?

—Por supuesto —sonrió— espero verte en la final —le extendió la mano a Dawn, y Dawn la estrechó.

—Gracias —salió ella a competir ahora…

Mientras tanto, en el lago, Ash se había sentado al borde de éste, miraba su reflejo como si éste quisiera transmitirle algo, claro, sonaba muy raro, pero así se sentía. Bueno, en si, había pasado tantas aventuras, tantos hechos increíbles, que nada le parecía imposible. Fue cuando notó, un pequeño brillo, en el fondo del lago, refregó sus ojos para saber si era verdad lo que veía, pero así era.

Llamó a su Buizel, y la comadreja apareció frente a él.

—Buizel —Ash le señaló el brillo en el agua—, ¿ves eso? —Buizel asentó con al cabeza, luego de observar el resplandor que su entrenador le señaló—. Tráemelo —el Pokémon se sumergió en el lago, Ash lo miró a través de la cristalina agua del lago, a los pocos minutos, el Pokémon apareció en la superficie con un dije de cristal verde en forma de luna, que en la mano del entrenador se transformó en un hermoso y brillante color azul marino. Eso extraño mucho al entrenador, pero solo se limitó a tomar la pokebola de su Pokémon y guardarlo dentro de ella. Él seguía mirando el dije, como si estuviera hipnotizado—. ¿De dónde conozco esto? —se preguntaba sin respuesta, sacudió su cabeza y lo guardó—. Mejor voy a ver a los chicos. —Pikachu subió a su hombro y ambos se alejaron el lago corriendo.

En el pueblo, se llevaba acabo las batallas de belleza y destreza Pokémon, para cuando Ash llegó al lugar, Dawn acababa de pasar a la final. Con mucho esfuerzo, digamos, que con un golpe de suerte al último segundo, le produjo la rápida victoria; de la que oían mucho, era de la gran artista de la ronda A, que ganaba todo por KO antes de que terminara el tiempo, dejando a los jueces muy emocionados, por la gracia y elegancia.

No solo llegó Ash a la última batalla de Dawn, si no también Brock, que para sorpresa de Ash, seguía aún rodeado de bellas muchachas… y claro… volvió a pensar

«¿Qué me dará este pueblo a mí?»

Fue cuando Dawn emocionada apareció para la última batalla, en el campo de batalla dando un giro, y elevando los brazos.

—¡Vamos Dawn! —le gritaron los dos, emocionados de que su amiga estuviera en la final. Pero la cara de los dos cambió torrencialmente cuando por segunda vez, la cortina del estadio se abrió para dejar salir a la entrenadora ganadora del lado A.

La chica se acercó a Dawn y le sonrió— ¡Qué bueno que eres tú mi rival! —le dijo, dejando a Dawn paralizada. Luego, la chica se alejó… y se puso en su lugar correspondiente.

Dawn la miró de pie a cabeza, su vestimenta amarilla, sus ojos verdes y su cabello naranja, ella había visto esa imagen en algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde…

Ash y Brock se habían mirado entre si, sorprendidos, desde la tribuna…

— ¿Qué hace Misty aquí? —se preguntaron, sin respuesta… solo les quedo, ver la batalla entre ambas.


	3. II Lider vs Coordinadora

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

Las dos jóvenes yacían mirándose frente a frente, decididas cada una a vencer, una vistiendo graciosamente su vestido color rosa brillante, y su cabello arreglado en un gran moño, mientras la otra -sin preocuparse mucho por eso- se veía mucho más tranquila con respecto a la competencia. Desde las gradas, nuestros dos amigos sufrían súbitamente la confusión sobre a quién apoyar…

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Después de arduo trabajo y esfuerzo por parte de todas nuestras participantes, nos damos el lujo de presentar a nuestras finalistas! —exclamó la presentadora del show emocionada, era blanca de cabellos rubios, y un peinado un tanto exagerado—¡Quienes pelearán por el título de Princesa Ilusión! —Dawn se veía nerviosa, por alguna razón creía que conocía a su contrincante, y algo dentro de ella le decía que era alguien para no confiarse.

— ¡Misty ya tiene ganado esto! —dijo Violeta entre risas mirando desde las gradas.

—Sí, lastimosamente el concurso tenía batallas, de no ser así nosotras habríamos hecho esto mil veces mejor que la feíta… —dijo Lily lamentándose. Las otras se rieron.

* * *

**Capítulo 02. La líder contra la coordinadora**

* * *

—Por el lado A tenemos a una sorprendente competidora, quien ha dejado a todos asombrados con su destreza y belleza al acabar cada una de sus batallas perfectamente sin mucho esfuerzo ¡¿no me digan que no es increíble?! Damas y caballeros Misty representando el lado A…. —las luces la señalaron del lado derecho del escenario, Misty sonreía y saludaba al público como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

—Wow, Misty se ve muy calmada, ¿no crees Brock? —dijo Ash asombrado todavía de la chica que resulto ser la contrincante de su compañera.

—Así parece Ash, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Dawn… —dijo Brock muy serio mirando a las dos chicas.

—…Y del lado B una lindísima y dulce coordinadora, quien se ha esforzado en dejarnos marca de su gran talento, señoras y señores ¡Dawn representando el Lado B! —las luces enfocaron a Dawn quien sonrió y saludó al público buscando el apoyo de sus amigos.

—Muy bien como jueces de este evento tenemos al señor León Bustamante, alcalde de nuestro querido Valle Ilusión. A Emerald Vista coordinadora especial de nuestro pueblo y a la enfermera Joy del centro pokémon de la villa —una vez presentados los jueces, la presentadora se retiró del centro del escenario.

—Buenas tardes a todos, como alcalde de esta Villa espero que disfruten de la competencia, y sea una digna y honesta batalla— luego de sus palabras el Sr. Bustamante tomó asiento con el resto del jurado y dio permiso a la presentadora.

—Será una batalla de dos pokémon. ¡Que la mejor competidora gané el título de princesa Ilusión, comiencen!

Con el anuncio de la pelea se sintió tensión en las gradas, Ash y Brock se preguntaban que tanto aguantaría su compañera contra una vieja amiga, quien era por los momentos la líder de un gimnasio. En el escenario Misty se preparaba para escoger a su pokémon.

—Muy bien empecemos —dijo Misty sacando una pokébola— ¡Yo te elijo Staryu! —exclamó besando la pokébola y dejando salir a su estrella marina, quien apareció dando unos surcos en el aire. Los colores de su centro destellaron con las luces del escenario, siendo una aparición digna de un concurso.

Por el otro lado, Dawn se quedó maravillada por la seguridad de Misty pero eso no le impidió asegurarse la victoria— Un pokémon de agua, esta batalla es mía. —sacando una pokébola hizo su baile característico y la lanzó, de ella salió su pokémon ardilla en una linda pirueta destellando chispas de electricidad— «Con Pachirisu, esta victoria es mía» pensó.

— ¡Bien! Dawn ha hecho una buena elección, Staryu es un pokémon de agua, así que puede que tenga una posibilidad —se dijo Ash, Pikachu andaba con una banderita de cada una, bailando en las piernas de su entrenador.

—Si es posible, pero me pregunto si será suficiente. Recuerda que Misty es la líder de un gimnasio acuático —replicó Brock aún serio—. Sin duda falta mucho para decidir una ganadora. —Ash asentó, sin dejar de pensar en cómo terminaría la batalla, sin duda Dawn había hecho una gran elección pero conociendo a Misty, pondría en duda si eso le llevaría a la victoria.

—Así que un pokémon eléctrico… ¡ni creas que eso te salvara!, Staryu usa tu chorro de agua ¡ya! —exclamó Misty señalando al adversario. La estrella marina obedeció y lanzó un potente chorro de agua que dio justo en el blanco.

— ¡Pachirisu! —exclamó Dawn, al ver a su pokémon en el suelo—«…si solo fue un chorro de agua…» pensó preocupada pero refutando sus pensamientos decide contraatacar— ¡Eso no fue nada, ¿verdad amiguito?! —la ardilla pokémon se levantó afirmando con su cabeza—, muy bien, ¡Pachirisu usa chispas contra Staryu ahora! —Pachirisu usó sus chispas pero Staryu las esquivó, de la nada el pokémon siguió con su ataque descontroladamente por todo el escenario. Su entrenadora miraba aterrada el espectáculo mientras en las gradas Ash y Brock observaban con preocupación.

— ¡Pachirisu ya! —le indicó Dawn a su pokémon quien parecía no oírla, una de sus chispas no le llega por cerca— ¡No más! ¡Ah! —exclamó esquivando uno.

«Oh oh. Será mejor detener esto» pensó Misty observando a Dawn y a Staryu bailar con las chispas eléctricas— ¡Staryu! ¡Tacleada ya! —ordenó Misty, Staryu esquivó una chispa y se abalanzó rápidamente contra Pachirisu tumbándolo y acabando con el desastre. Misty se secó el sudor aliviada—, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó a la otra que estaba sentada en el piso roja de pena e ira— Ah bueno…—dijo Misty riéndose confundida.

—…por qué…— lloraba Dawn. Su pokémon estaba adolorido en el suelo.

— ¡Vamos levántate, eso suele pasarnos a todos! — le dijo Misty animándola a la chica quien se sonrojó, y se levantó del suelo apenada. Asintiendo decidió proseguir con la batalla.

—Pachirisu, ¡usa tu ataque rápido! — el pokémon obedeció y se fue contra la estrella.

—Bien, ¡Staryu acabemos con esto esquívalo y luego remata con rapidez! —Pachirisu se acercaba rápidamente para atacar, pero en el momento preciso, Staryu lo evadió y lanzó su ataque de rapidez, muchas estrellas atacaron al pokémon y lo dejaron inconsciente en el suelo del escenario.

—Pachirisu… —dijo Dawn en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Pachirisu ya no puede continuar esta ronda es para Misty —dijo la presentadora señalando el lado derecho del escenario...

—Pobre Dawn, pero no podía hacer nada, Misty tenía la batalla ganada desde el principio —dijo Ash feliz porque Misty ganó la ronda, pero triste porque Dawn perdió.

—Si es cierto, pero que se hace, todavía queda una batalla. Veremos qué pasa —reafirmó Brock.

— ¡Pikachupi chaaa! —dijo Pikachu bailando con la banderita de Misty.

—Segunda ronda, deben cambiar sus pokémon —comentó la presentadora, las dos jóvenes asintieron ante la orden—. Muy bien que la segunda ronda inicie —bajando su mano Misty llamó a su Staryu, Dawn hizo ademán de cambiar a su pokémon algo indecisa.

— ¡Usare a un gran amigo, y también mi mejor pokémon! —exclamó Dawn con confianza lanzando su pokébola.

—Con que tu mejor pokémon ¿eh? Pues haré lo mismo… ¡Sal ya Gyarados! —exclamó Misty dejando salir a su enorme pokémon.

—¡ ¿Misty acaba de escoger a quién?! —exclamó Ash asombrado levantándose de su silla.

—Oh no esto es malo— dijo Brock imitando a Ash ambos se miraron y corrieron al estadio.

—¡Ya Misty ganó!— gritaron las hermanas sensacionales abrazadas entre sí desde las gradas, todos las miraban con curiosidad.

En el escenario el pequeño pokémon pingüino saltaba alegremente, mientras veía tomar forma frente a él al monstruoso pokémon de agua. Gyarados se alzaba delante en un rugido, y Misty se veía diminuta a su lado. Dawn se había quedado muda.

—¿Muy bien Dawn lista para la batalla? —la aludida hizo ademán de asentir automáticamente boquiabierta.

—Bien Gyarados usa tu… —Misty se quedó en el aire señalando a… nadie en el escenario. Piplup se había escondido detrás de su entrenadora—. Pero qué… ¿?

— ¡Piplup! ¡No me hagas esto! —lloró Dawn. El pequeño pokémon lloriqueaba aferrado a su pierna— ¡Ve allá y pelea!

— ¡Pi pi plup…! —se negaba el pingüinito llorando señalando al Gyarados quien se miraba confundido con Misty— ¡Piplup pi! —continuó llorando. Dawn lo tomó y lo llevó al centro del escenario. Piplup se queda quieto con los ojos cerrados, y Gyarados se le acercó sin que éste se dé cuenta. Para cuando abrió sus ojos se ve cara a cara con los del inmenso pokémon azul, tomándose unos segundos para reaccionar, salió llorando de vuelta a su pokébola.

—Piplup… —suspiró Dawn, derrotada se dejándose caer al suelo.

—Como Piplup se rehusó a pelear, Misty gana esta ronda y por lo tanto… ¡es nuestra gran vencedora! —el estruendo en el estadio por su victoria era maravilloso desde las gradas se podía ver el escándalo que hacían ciertas señoritas de cabellos brillantes. Desde no muy lejos se veían a Ash y Brock correr hacia las dos jóvenes.

—Descuida lo hiciste bien, se ve que las batallas pokémon no son tu fuerte, ¿no? —dijo Misty tendiéndole la mano a Dawn. Ésta se corrió una lágrima de su mejilla y asintió, tomó la mano de Misty y se levantó.

—La verdad es que prefiero los concursos a las batallas pokémon —afirmó Dawn algo triste.

—Pero si no mal recuerdo en los concursos también se pelea aunque, no es como las batallas de gimnasio, eso es seguro —dijo Misty riéndose de su comentario.

—Si —se rio Dawn. A su derecha el señor Bustamante se acercaba a Misty para hacerle entrega de una peineta dorada con un dije de cristal verde—. Ahí tienes tu premio, eres genial en batalla te admiro, no solo ganaste tus otros encuentros en un instante sino que a mí también sin mucho esfuerzo— dijo con dejes de tristeza, este comentario causa que Misty se sonrojó y negara con sus manos.

—Bueno es que…

—Señorita, como alcalde de este pueblo me es un honor coronarla como la princesa Ilusión hasta la culminación de nuestro festival —y diciendo esto se le acerca Emerald y le colocó un kimono morado sobre su ropa haciendo que Misty suspire con fastidio. Luego la misma Emerald le colocó en su colita lateral la peineta dorada haciendo parecer a Misty toda una modelo para un juego de princesas pokémon.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Misty— ¿Cómo me veo Gyarados? —preguntó apenada mordiéndose la lengua en juego. Su pokémon rugió suavemente haciéndole entender que se veía linda.

—Si te ves muy bien —le dijo Dawn emocionada— es una lástima que no quisieras ponerte uno hace rato…—continuó riéndose pero dándose cuenta de que casi no la conocía pensó que era un comentario inapropiado.

Misty se rio «esas tres deben estarlo disfrutando en estos momentos…» suspiró Misty. En efecto las tres coloradas la miraban triunfantes.

—¡Pikachupi! —gritó una pequeña vocecita lanzándose a los brazos de la joven entrenadora.

—¡Pikachu! —exclamó Misty sorprendida abrazándolo— ¡Cuánto tiempo! te he extrañado… —dijo Misty feliz con Pikachu acariciando su mejilla Dawn miraba a Pikachu perpleja sin entender.

— ¿Ese es…?

— ¡Felicitaciones Misty! —dijo Ash subiendo al escenario, seguido de Brock.

—Si estuviste increíble. —reiteró Brock felicitándola.

—Chicos, que felicidad, no sabía que estaban en Villa Ilusión. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada de ver a sus amigos.

—Pues, viajando en busca de medallas —dijo Ash subiendo el tono, Misty lo miró con ganas golpearlo—, pues como veras ya tengo 2 medallas… y…

— ¿Y tú Brock cómo vas? —interrumpió Misty a Ash. El moreno se sonrió.

—Pues bastante bien…. —dijo pensando en el grupo de admiradoras que le esperaban debajo celosas de que estuviera con la ganadora del puesto de princesa… En eso, se oyó una explosión.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! —gritó el señor Bustamante. Desde el techo caían escombros y mucho humo gris.

—Prepárense para los problemas…—dijo una voz femenina saliendo desde la nube de polvo

—Y que sean dobles…—dijo una vocecita masculina un tanto juguetona acompañándole.

— ¡AHÍ NO, NO ME DIGAN QUE….! — exclamó Ash enojado.

Desde arriba seguía el tan conocido discurso—… Una maldad tan vieja como el Espacio…  
—Que cumpliremos y no Despacio…—  
— ¡Con el guapo Meowth! —exclamó un pokémon en forma de gato saltando encima de los dos jóvenes, una mujer de cabellos rojos con un peinado estrambótico que vestía un traje rojo; el otro era un hombre que vestía de payaso en pantalones inflados de color azul.

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor. — dijo la mujer brincando hacia un lado.  
— ¡Y extender nuestro reino a chapotear sus laguitos! —dijo el hombre marchando en el mismo sitio como si bailara…  
— ¡Jessie! —dijo ajustándose la corbata  
— ¡James! —dijo posando graciosamente al lado de la otra.  
— ¡Y por supuesto yo! —saltó el Meowth delante de los dos chicos.  
—En donde sea que haya paz en el universo...  
—...el Equipo Rocket...  
—...estará ahí...—todos se caen del globo en el que flotaba por el agujero del techo…  
—... ¡Para empeorarlo todo! —dijeron los tres levantándose al unísono, pero repentinamente salió una bola azul y un pequeño muñeco bailarín.

— ¡Woobooofet!

— ¡Mime—mime mime—mime!

— ¡EQUIPO ROCKET! —gritaron todos enojados.

— ¿Qué no se cansan de lo mismo siempre?— les gritó Misty enojada.

—Miren pero si es la boba que ganó el concurso blah blah —dijo Jessie burlándose de Misty cuya vena de la frente empezaba a aumentar su tamaño— ¡Pues te recuerdo enanita que aquí la que se llevara ese título de princesa soy yo! —exclamó Jessie señalando el broche que Misty llevaba en el cabello. Ésta lo miro y se rio, burlándose de Jessie mostrando coquetamente el broche.

— ¿Cuál éste? —dijo Misty parpadeando. James y Meowth se echaron unos pasos atrás, Jessie se prendió en fuego… — ¡Ja! Si claro…

— ¡MIRA BOBA TÚ…! —dijo Jessie aguantándose, la pelirroja le sacaba la lengua.

—Esas dos siempre igual…—dijo James mientras Meowth afirmaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Yo me quedare con eso ¡ve Seviper! —exclamó Jessie lanzando una pokébola.

— ¡Órale mi come carnitas! —dijo James lanzando la suya.

—Con que pelea ¿eh? —dijo Ash— Bien, ¡a la carga Pikachu!

—Yo también ¡Gyarados! —llamó Misty haciendo que su pokémon se uniera a Ash y Pikachu.

— ¿De verdad crees que te la vas a llevar?—preguntó Ash sarcásticamente.

— ¡Ya cállate bobo! ¡Ya te cerrare la boca! ¡Seviper cola venenosa! —la serpiente se lanzó contra Gyarados.

—Ve Carnivine —ordenó James en ayuda.

— ¡Ya lo veremos! —Ash y Misty se miraron y asentaron al mismo tiempo que ordenaron los ataques— ¡Chorro de agua/Trueno! —el súper ataque dio justo en el blanco acabando con los dos pokémon y mandándolos de vuelta con sus dueños.

— ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Adiós Jessie! —dijo Misty en burla— ¡Gyarados híper Rayo Ya! —el rayo impactó y los mandó a volar por donde vinieron.

— ¡El… equipo… Rocket… ha sido… vencido… otra… vez! —a lo lejos se distinguió una pequeña estrellita.

—¡Eso les enseñara! —dijo Ash, Brock y Misty se rieron, mientras Dawn los miraba perpleja…

«¿Un momento que pasa aquí? ¿Estos tres se conocen?» se preguntaba Dawn observando como Ash y Misty se felicitaban y Brock se reía. «Esperen un segundo… Misty…..« —en su mente resurgió un recuerdo del día que atrapó a Buizel, de Ash sosteniendo un anzuelo en forma de muñequita….

«Inicio del Flash back»

— _¡Ay qué bonito tu anzuelo! —dijo Dawn mirando el pequeño muñequito que colgaba de su caña de pescar._

— _¿Cuál este? Ésta es la miniMisty —replicó Ash a la joven._

— _¿MiniMisty? —repitió esta sin entender._

—_MiniMisty es el nombre que le dio Misty a ese anzuelo. Misty es una vieja amiga, que es ahora líder del gimnasio Cerulean en la región de Kanto —le respondió Brock a Dawn._

— _¡Ay qué lindo! ¿Me lo prestas? —le pidió Dawn a Ash quien se negó rotundamente._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —dijo éste y los dos se pusieron a pelear._

«Fin Del flashback»

—¡…AHHHHH! —gritó Dawn comprendiendo porque le resultaba tan familiar aquella joven. Los tres se voltearon a verla interrumpiendo su ardua discusión— ¡T-tú, tú eres Misty la líder de Cerulean! —exclamó apareciendo de repente justo en frente de nuestra amiga mirándola con ojos brillantes— ¡ACABO DE TENER UNA BATALLA CON UNA LÍDER GIMNASIO NO PUEDO CREERLO! —gritó emocionada.

Misty se rió nerviosa— ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? —en eso Dawn empezó a mirarla por todas partes, y se quedó pensante. Misty, Ash y Brock la miraban atónitos. Ésta por otro lado volvió a aguar sus ojos. Brincando en un salto se le acercó y cambió por completo extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirroja.

—Hola soy Dawn compañera de viaje de Ash y Brock, soy del pueblo Twinleaf y viajo en busca de ser la gran coordinadora de pokémon de mi región como mi mamá, espero nos llevemos bien —dijo tan rápidamente que dejó a Misty confundida.

—Ah… sí, soy Misty líder de Cerulean, es un placer Dawn —se presentó Misty.

— Bien ahora que todos nos conocemos, Misty, ¿nos dirás qué haces aquí? —preguntó Brock con curiosidad.

— ¿Si, qué haces tan lejos de ciudad Cerulean? —preguntó Ash también sin entender, que hacia su amiga fuera del gimnasio. En eso a su mente viene lo mismo de hace un rato, «será que… » piensa Ash «no, no creo… ¿si fuese así… por qué ella?» Se volvió a preguntar intrigado.


	4. III Dudas y Confusiones

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

La leyenda del lago formado por una joven princesa del valle, tenía a Ash y a sus amigos, viviendo una aventura muy especial. Llegaron a un festival por la emoción que la leyenda causó en Dawn…

Ese lugar parecía tan maravilloso como confuso, bueno al menos para Ash, Dawn había conseguido cosas que nunca imaginó, Brock tenía a todas las chicas que quería a sus pies… y él tenía el dije que la princesa regaló a su viajero, según la leyenda… pero…

Fue también durante ese festival del valle ilusión, que se habían reunido a una vieja compañera, Misty se había -luego de derrotar a Dawn en el concurso Princesa Ilusión- reencontrado con sus mejores amigos, Brock y Ash estaban muy sorprendidos de reencontrarse también con su vieja amiga…

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Dudas y confusiones**

* * *

Paseando por el festival, Ash y Misty caminaban adelantados de los otros dos, Misty le contaba como había llegado allí, ella y sus hermanitas actuarían en el festival.

—Vaya —comentó el joven de gorra colorada— así que es por eso que aquí estas… —veía en ese momento, la posibilidad de que Misty estuviera ahí porque él lo deseaba, aún no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba o porqué se sentía así.

—Pues si —sonrió la pelirroja— nunca pensé que los encontraría aquí —cerró sus ojos—, me pone feliz, que haya salido del gimnasio y te haya… —Ash la miró confundido, ella abrió sus ojos y miró hacia adelante algo nerviosa— me alegra haberlos reencontrado.

—Yo nunca me imaginé esto —dijo el joven mirando hacia adelante, causando que la pelirroja lo mirara—, no sé porque creo, que no es casualidad encontrarte aquí —Ash se detuvo al abrir sus ojos y ver a su amiga frente a él, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo— ¿Qué? — pregunto algo sonrojado… para no decir que su cara y su gorra tenían la misma tonalidad.

—No puedo creer lo que oigo —comentó la chica poniendo su mano derecha en su codo izquierdo y el puño izquierdo en su mentón— suenas casi como si no fueras tú… ¿estás bien?

El ceño del entrenador Pokémon se frunció, ante esa pregunta— ¡Claro que estoy bien! —exclamó— yo ya he madurado, es por eso que puedo decir cosas coherentes… no como ciertas personas —murmuró.

La joven bajó el puño del mentón y apretó ambos puños con fuerza a sus costados—. Pues lo siento señor Ketchum, pero yo aún esa madurez tuya no la veo, sigues siendo el mismo despistado.

Ash retrocedió su cuerpo algo confundido— ¿Qué? —en ese momento fueron alcanzados, para separarlos, Dawn, Brock y las hermanas de Misty.

La líder de gimnasio, solo se cruzó de brazos y levantó la ceja derecha— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?… —notó la presencia de sus hermanas y dijo— ¿Qué quieren?

—Misty —la mujer de cabellos amarillos la tomó del brazo— tenemos que ir a cambiarnos

— ¿Eh? —preguntó la joven pelirroja siendo jalada por su hermana y empujada por las de cabello azul y fucsia

—¡Ándale! —se la llevaron.

—Está bien, adiós —se despidió— nos vemos después, Dawn, Brock… bebé —miró a Ash y le sacó la lengua.

El joven morocho se quedó hecho una llama ante aquella palabra dirigida hacia él « ¡Ya verás! » se dijo para sí mismo, Dawn miró confundida la escena pero aceptó la invitación de las hermanas de Misty para ir con ellas, y Brock solo se limitó a poner su mano derecha en su cara y moverla en señal de negación.

Ash suspiró— Realmente, no creo que haya extrañado esto —Brock lo miró confundido y Ash lo miró algo nervioso— ¿Qué?

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó el chico de ojos alargados a su compañero.

—No… o si… —se quitó la gorra y se abanicó con ella—. No sé, tal vez… —se colocó la gorra—, estoy muy confundido

— ¿Quieres contarme? —le preguntó al notar la enorme confusión del chico.

Ash le asentó con la cabeza— Sí, veras yo… —no pudo terminar la frase, millones de admiradoras salieron de todas partes y secuestraron de alguna forma a Brock— ¡Brock! — estiró su mano para salvarlo, pero su amigo parecía no resistirse.

—Luego hablamos Ash —dijo y se fue con las chicas dejándolo totalmente solo, bueno, claro está que su fiel Pokémon estaba aún en su hombro.

— No hay caso —suspiró Ash y miró a su alrededor antes de volver a suspirar—, desde que llegamos aquí pasan estas cosas extrañas...—en eso Ash divisa una figura conocida, era la anciana de esa mañana— pero si es... ¡vamos Pikachu! —y salió a perseguirla.

Para ser una ancianita corría bastante rápido, haciendo que a nuestro joven amigo se le hiciera difícil de encontrar… Pero como no es alguien a quien le sobra paciencia, se molestó en cuestión de minutos

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó tomando la pequeña cápsula de transporte, y activándola— ¡A buscar a esa anciana, sal ya Staravia!— el Pokémon volador salió volando por los aires— Staravia, busca a una anciana algo extraña —su mente solo tenía una meta, mientras Ash observaba a su Pokémon— tengo el presentimiento de que ella me explicara lo que está pasando —el Pokémon salió en dirección norte, mientras Ash buscaba en tierra con ayuda del olfato de Pikachu, al cabo de un rato Staravia revoloteaba sobre su entrenador—, ¿la encontraste?— el Pokémon afirmó con un graznido y le indicó que le siguiera dejando atrás el festival, Ash y Pikachu se adentraron en uno de los bosques que rodeaba el lago, Staravia volaba rápidamente hacia un claro cerca del templo que vio esa mañana— ¡Allí está! —exclamó Ash triunfante, al parecer la anciana le esperaba del otro lado, ésta yacía pensante mirando las claras aguas— ¡oiga usted! —gritó Ash haciéndose oír.

La anciana parecía no oír nada de lo que pasaba puesto que solo siguió adelante adentrándose en el lago.

—Pero, ¿qué está haciendo? —murmuró Ash confundido— ¡Oiga! que...—la anciana se desvaneció justo frente a él—. Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Esa señora solo se desvaneció? —cruzó los brazos frente a él y se abrazó— ¡Este lugar es tan extraño!

—Pika Pika —balbuceaba Pikachu, en eso Staravia le señaló con su ala algo que brillaba detrás de él... Ash volteó y quedo sorprendido.

—Pero si es...—justo como la primera vez que lo vio, allí estaba aquel legendario Pokémon purificador de las aguas, Suicune, mirándolo frente a frente— Suicune...— el Pokémon de brillantes azules se dio media vuelta dejándolo más confundido de lo q estaba, en eso el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón empezó a emitir un destello— ¿Uh? Esto es...—en su mano resplandecía aquel dije que se encontró horas antes en el lago— es ese extraño broche... Este lugar me confunde —farfulló Ash dejándose caer en el suelo.

Mientras en la feria, Misty sufría el intento de cambio de sus hermanas, éstas como siempre, trataban de darle consejos de moda; de como debía y no vestirse, ella tenía apoyado los codos en las piernas y la cabeza sostenida por las manos colocadas en las mejillas, dando suspiros, por suerte, la joven de cabello azul, parecía tan emocionada con los consejos que los iba anotando en la libreta que tenía en su mano.

— ¿En serio? —gritó emocionada Dawn y las hermanas de Misty le afirmaron con la cabeza—, esos detalles me servirán mucho en mis presentaciones.

—Pues claro —sonrió la chica del cabello del mismo color que Dawn— somos excelentes coordinadoras.

—Un baile no te hace coordinadora —exclamó Misty molesta por el comentario—. Los coordinadores sacan lo mejor de sus Pokémon mostrando sus ataques con belleza y encanto. Eso es lo que se tiene encuentra en un concurso, que el coordinador haga lucir a su Pokémon con los ataques usados… no que se luzca el coordinador antes que el pokémon.

—Wow — dijo emocionada Dawn, y tomó las manos de Misty, haciendo que la cabeza de Misty se mueva un poco—, eso sonó tan cierto… —agitó sus manos— realmente eres tan maravillosa como te imaginé.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó extrañada.

—Es que te han nombrado mucho, Ash y Brock, sobre todo después de que vi el anzuelo que Ash tiene…

—Mi… — dijo sorprendida, como si realmente no creyera que…— ¿Ash tiene el anzuelo, aquí, en Sinnoh? —Dawn le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si, por eso te reconocí —sonrió— digo, me gustaría ver su acto, creo que a Ash y a Brock también —cerró sus ojos.

Misty se sintió sin escapatoria, lo haría, no lo haría… suspiró y dijo— ¡Lo haré!

Las cuatro jóvenes se lanzaron sobre Misty, para cambiarla, Lily tenía la corona que poseía el dije en forma de luna, como el de la leyenda.

— ¡Creo que yo me veo mejor! —exclamó colocándosela.

—Claro que no —Misty se paró— es mía —se la quitó y la encerró en su puño derecho—. La hubieras ganado tú, si la querías —frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar—. Vamos terminen con esto.

Pasados unos minutos, Misty estaba vestida con un kimono de siete piezas, como la de princesas antiguas de la edad media, en su cabello suelto llevaba una torzada hacia atrás donde el dije se enganchaba

Dawn estaba muy emocionada— ¡Pareces una princesa!

Misty rio nerviosamente— Jeje —apenada— gracias Dawn, que linda…

Daisy terminó de cerrar la cintura del kimono, y Misty ya quedo lista para el acto…

—Ahora solo falta la preparada del aventurero, del valiente viajero

— ¿Qué yo que? —preguntó Ash entrando al lugar con las manos en el bolsillo, todas las miradas de las chicas se dirigieron a él— ¿Qué pasa? —se sonrojó— ¿no me digan que aún no terminaron de cambiarse?

—No —apareció Misty ante él, con su vestimenta tradicional— es solo, que te hiciste cargo del "aventurero, del valiente viajero" —Ash se puso nervioso y apoyó su mano en la nuca.

—Ah, si —rio nervioso— eso… —en ese momento, recordó estar molesto con su amiga, así que respondió—. Soy un aventurero, un valiente viajero… de lo que nunca me haría cargo es de algo como tú… —la miró de reojo, esperaba el contraataque de su amiga, pero no hubo, así que la miró, ella tenía su mirada al piso, como si quisiera evitar que la viera a los ojos—. ¿Misty?

— ¿Estás bien? —Dawn quiso estirar su mano para consolar las palabras de Ash pero las hermanas de ésta, no la dejaron— ¡oye Ash! —éste la miró con desdén— ¿Cómo vas a decirle eso a Misty?

—Déjalo Dawn —se oyó en un susurro la voz de Misty, dio un sollozo y salió del lugar—. Ash no merece mis lágrimas… así que no las derramaré por él

—Eso es verdad — comento Lily, y Ash la miro confundido— se dice, que la única persona que merezca tus lagrimas, nunca te hará derramarlas… — Ash miró hacia la puerta por donde Misty se fue.

—Pero… —ya tenía suficiente en su cabeza, con el pueblo, la anciana, el dije y Suicune, como para ahora sumarle esto… — Misty —susurró, bajando su mirada.


	5. IV Una Lazo Fuerte

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un Fuerte Lazo, La obra del Pueblo**

* * *

Era increíble ver como cada cosa que pasaba en ese lugar lograba traer algo bueno a cada uno de sus amigos exceptuándolo a él.

—¿Qué me pasa? —suspiró el joven pateando una piedra en las afueras del centro— ¿qué pasa con este sitio?… ¡Sabía que no debíamos venir aquí!…—exclamó estresado y molesto, Pikachu le miraba cabizbajo, él también se había enfadado por la actitud de su entrenador— Y ahora Misty está enfadada conmigo —señaló con obstinación— ¡Genial Ash!

En eso escuchó todo un alboroto en media sala del centro, dejándose comer por la curiosidad Ash se acercó para entrar, pero al abrir un poco la puerta escuchó su nombre.

— ¡ES QUE ES INCREÍBLE! —exclamó Dawn roja de la ira— ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre siquiera?

—Ese niño… sí que es un tonto…—dijo la mayor de las hermanas de Misty.

—Si es que o sea… ¿ni la feita se merece eso, no? —replicó negativamente la de cabellos rosados brillantes sentada en un sillón.

—sSí que amiguitos los suyos…—terminó la de cabellos azules.

Ash yacía con su rostro bajo las sombras escuchando la conversación. La impotencia lo albergaba como si fuese una represa contra un río salvaje.

—Pikapi…—balbuceó Pikachu con tristeza, lágrimas corrían de las mejillas del entrenador. Dentro la conversación proseguía…

—¡ES UN… ES UN…! —reclamó Dawn zapateando el suelo de la furia, sus ojos reclamaban venganza.

—Ya cálmate Dawn, ya sabes cómo es Ash…—trataba de calmarla Brock— además recuerdas que te dije que esos dos se la pasaban siempre…

—¡SI LO SÉ! ¡PERO SI ELLA ES COMO ME LO CONTABAN SE SUPONÍA QUE ERAN LOS MEJORES AMIGOS! – espetó Dawn casi tumbándolo. Afuera Ash se sentía como basura remasticada— Y… ¡SE SUPONE QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO DEBERÍA ALEGRARSE DE VERLA NO HACER ESO QUE HIZO!

—Así es… solo recalco lo que Misty siempre dijo… qué es un inmaduro…—reconoció Violeta sentándole con su hermana. Brock se distrajo por un ruido que escuchó detrás de la puerta, al salir divisó a Pikachu correr triste tras una silueta que se perdía a lo lejos.

—Chicas… creo que nos escuchó… —farfulló Brock preocupado, Dawn y las otras tres intercambian miradas arrepentidas.

—Ay no…

…

—Ese Ash… seguirás siendo un bebé… nunca madurará —murmuró Misty secándose una lágrima—, siempre pendiente de él… siempre preocupándome… y me sale con esto… De nada me vale… ¡ya no llores Misty! —gimió arrodillándose bajo un árbol que encontró al buscar aire de su recorrida por el bosque. Al parecer en su escape, había terminado perdida en los tantos bosques que rodeaban la aldea, sin saber dónde estaba terminó escondiéndose en un pequeño claro.

Los minutos pasaban y nuestra amiga no lograba reponerse, Ash seguía siendo el mismo niño que había dejado hacia ya bastante tiempo. No había cambiado siquiera un poco. Ni un vestido elegante, ni arreglarse le valía de nada, Ash seguía ciego, ciego a sus sentimientos; y eso entristecía a Misty cada minuto que pasaba en ese sitio.

—Quiero irme…—susurró Misty apretando su elegante kimono— no quiero que me sigan maltratando… quiero… quiero…—sus llantos son interrumpidos por un pequeño pañuelo color rosa, con detalles en color rojo y amarillo

—¿Qué quieres Misty?… ¿qué quieres que haga?… Lo siento —Ash le tendía el pañuelo que ella le había obsequiado. Su cara estaba oculta en la sombra que creaba la visera de su gorra.

—Ese es mi…— balbuceó Misty mirando el pañuelo, pero reprimiéndose se volteó y le dio la espalda.

—Escuche que… siempre dices que soy un inmaduro…—farfulló Ash bajando el pañuelo y encerrándolo en un puño. Misty abrió sus ojos sorprendida y volteó a verlo atónita.

—Quién…

—Los demás creen que soy un idiota… —siguió Ash sin dejar ver más que lágrimas, mas se rio irónico—… hasta yo digo que soy un idiota.

—Ash… yo… —intentó decir Misty cabizbaja.

—No tienes que decir nada, solo… discúlpame por eso… tienes razón, todos tienen la razón soy un idiota, hice que te pusieras a llorar, que los demás me odiasen y que arruinaras tu presentación…

—La presentación no importa Ash —dijo Misty acercándose al moreno—. Para mí… que estemos bien es más importante que cualquier otra cosa… Sabes, ¿por qué?— le preguntó Misty sonrojándose.

Ash alzó su vista y vio a Misty apenada —cosa que no entendía— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… Ash tú eres mi mejor amigo… y eres lo más preciado que yo tengo… tú algún día te darás cuenta… «espero…» —le respondió Misty con una sonrisa. El ánimo de Ash mejoró notablemente.

—Misty, Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y Ash le tendió a Misty nuevamente el famoso pañuelo.

—Bueno… creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí y regresar con los demás ¿no crees? —dijo Ash empezándose a sentir incómodo sin razón aparente, después de todo, ya había hecho las pases con su amiga _¿qué podría ser el causante?_

Minutos después de tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso al centro, nuestros dos amigos se dieron cuenta de que… estaban perdidos…

—Este lugar se ve algo tétrico…—dijo Misty abrazándose a si misma.

—Sí, estos bosques son de miedo… ¡Mira el lago!— exclamó Ash corriendo hacia un claro que divisó al frente.

— ¡Ash espera!—le llamó ésta para no quedarse sola, de caso se le hacía difícil correr con esas ropas que traía.

—Este lago…—dijo Ash mirándolo enojado— ¡Es la cosa más rara que he visto!

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó Misty recuperando el aliento. Ash negó con la cabeza, de pronto detrás de Ash del otro lado del Lago una luz brillante se movió rápidamente adentrándose en el bosque. Misty se quedo embelesada mirándola, Ash le pasó la mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Misty? —le preguntó extrañado, ésta no le prestaba atención, sus ojos parecían inmersos en una especie de trance. Ash se preocupó y la zarandeó, los ojos verde agua de la pelirroja destellaron por un segundo, haciendo que Ash la suelte asustado— ¿Misty?

— ¿Uh? —dijo ésta confundida, y se detuvo a mirar al moreno.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Misty negó con la cabeza, pero la respuesta no lo convenció mucho.

—No, no pasa nada vamos, si seguimos por la orilla llegaremos al festival —dijo la chica señalando el templo del lago a la derecha, no estaba muy lejos. Ash afirmó y la siguió. Al irse Misty echó una miradita al lugar donde vio aquella extraña lucecita.

En el centro Pokémon se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, las caras de las hermanas de Misty eran de tragedia, no tanto por la pérdida de su hermana menor sino más bien por el retraso que le causaría eso a su presentación.

—Que le habrá pasado a la feita… ya se ha tardado bastante…—dijo la peli azulada con obstinación.

—Si… si no se da prisa tendremos que reemplazarla con otra…—comentó la de cabellos rosas

—Oigan no sean así, Misty esta pasándola muy mal… ¿qué clases de hermanas son?— reclamó Dawn con las manos en la cintura.

—Ya cálmense a esos dos no les falta mucho…—dijo Brock entre risas.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!— le gritó Dawn al moreno.

—Conociéndolos…. —cuando Dawn estaba apunto de armar un reproche, por la puerta entraron Ash y Misty muertos de la risa. Dawn los miró con la boca abierta

—Pero… si…. Es… que…—balbuceaba sin comprender.

—Hola chicos —saludó Misty con la mano.

—Hola ¿nos extrañaron? —se rió Ash cruzando las manos tras la cabeza.

—Ya era hora…—dijo Daisy con una sonrisa

—Si se tardaron bastante…—comentó Brock. Misty y Ash se miraron confundidos

— ¿Uh?— dijeron los dos al unísono.

—No se hagan los que no saben… y ahora señorita princesa del festival… es tiempo ya de empezar nuestra función así que ¡CAMINA! —le dijo Daisy empujándola.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ash sin comprender, mientras veía como las tres hermanas secuestraban a su amiga y se la llevaban fuera de su vista. Brock se rio, Dawn las miraba atónita.

— ¿Cómo es que...? —dijo frustrada volteándose hacia Brock— ¡¿Qué estos dos... cómo es que entran así como si nada hubiera pasado?! —Brock sonrió— ¡¿y cómo es que tú sabias eso?!

—Nunca dudes del gran Brock. Experiencia… eso es todo. —la joven se le quedó mirando perpleja, Ash detrás los miraba confundido.

—Muy bien chicas —dijo el Alcalde satisfecho al ver a sus actrices, y a su perdida princesa, lista para el espectáculo—. No siempre hacemos un acto como éste pero como saben este año es uno especial. No sé si les habrán dicho pero, cada 100 años en el fondo del lago se dice que revive en cierta forma el espíritu de nuestra princesa —les contó a las cuatros hermanas, quienes escuchaban con atención. El Sr. Bustamante se acercó a Misty y le tomó la mano—. Esta ocasión es especial, sin dejar a un lado que además de actuar como la princesa, resultaste serlo por el concurso. Así que debes además de actuar bien representar con dignidad y belleza la memoria de nuestra princesa —le dijo el Alcalde áspera mente, Misty se sobrecogió un poco.

—Sí y necesitarás esto— le dijo Emerald, colocándole a Misty una capa roja en forma de kimono real.

Las hermanas de Misty se babeaban con la hermosa vestimenta y se quejaban del porque dejaron que su hermana menor se quedara con el puesto, en si… no sabían porque le habían cedido a su querida "feíta" el honor de dicho nombramientos.

—Wow Misty, tengo que admitir que te luce ese look —dijo una voz conocida, entrando en el salón. Las hermanas de la aludida se miraron picadamente entre si, ya se habían acordado por qué…

— ¡Ash! —exclamó Misty sonrojándose, éste se rio. Vestía de viaje y ropas con un look desgastado.

— ¡Oh pero si ha llegado nuestro valiente aventurero! —gritó Emerald besando a Ash en la mejilla— ¡y vaya sí que es apuesto! —Misty se molestó ante el comentario, aunque más bien fue por el sonrojo y sonrisa de Ash.

Percibiendo lo que se avecinada Daisy empujó a Emerald y la alejó de Ash para que Violeta se lo llevara al camerino a terminar de arreglarlo.

—Muy bien lo dejó en sus manos, ¡háganme orgulloso! —exclamó el alcalde dejando la habitación.

Fuera del centro, Dawn y Brock esperaban con un grupo de gente el tan aclamado vagón que les llevaría al espectáculo nocturno protagonizado por las Hermanas Sensacionales. A lejos, al cruzar la cuadra se acercaba el conductor de los vagones que pertenecían a los espectadores del acto, a bordo se encontraba todo el pueblo literalmente, eran unos 5 vagones y al final había unos tres completamente cerrados.

—Vaya es increíble. ¡Nunca me había montado en uno de esos! —exclamó Dawn asombrada, mirando los vagones multicolores.

—Si son asombrosos, este festival es muy llamativo y curioso —comentó Brock cuando repentinamente un grupo de chicas aparecen a su alrededor adulándolo.

Dawn negó con la cabeza escapando de la retención femenina— Han regresado las admiradoras del galán…—repuso sarcástica.

—Ay… ay… —dijo Brock flotando por los aires todo rojo.

— ¡Señor Brock siéntese con nosotras!— le dijo una cariñosamente

—Si estará más que cómodo —comentó otra, Dawn se limitó a mirar negativamente.

—Supongo que seré yo la que apoye a los chicos…—dijo para sí misma en voz alta cuando Brock se le acerca todo bobo.

—Oye Dawn… ¿no te molesta que me siente con ellas verdad? —ella le miró molesta

—Has lo que quieras yo estaré…

—Gracias —le interrumpió y se fue flotando con su manada de chicas sexy.

—Este Brock…. —suspiró molesta— ¿y ahora yo con quien me siento?— se preguntó lamentándose. En eso -detrás de ella- aparecieron Emerald y el Alcalde seguidos de la enfermera Joy—. Pero si son…

— ¡Hola!— saludó Emerald— ¿tú eres Dawn, no? Quedaste de segunda en la competencia— la aludida afirmó.

—En ese caso ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —le dijo el alcalde— tendrás una butaca especial, será tu premio ¿qué te parece? — Dawn asintió emocionada.

—SIIII «¡Tendré mi butaca especial! ¡Esto es definitivamente mejor que un grupo de admiradores!»

El vagón Presidencial tenía menos puestos que los demás, y era mucho más elegante. Por un lado tenía toda una mesa de banquetes, y se sentaban las personas con más dinero de toda la villa, incluyendo por supuesto a su propia Jenny y a la enfermera Joy de la villa.

— ¡Wow este sitio es genial! —exclamó emocionada siguiendo a Emerald quien, le señaló su puesto.

—Siéntate cómoda —dicho esto la puerta del vagón se cerró y empezó a andar.

Los vagones formaban una especie de tren, que recorría la villa tranquilamente como un tren turístico. Las calles se veían vacías y las luces apagadas, desde su puesto Dawn observaba y escuchaba detenidamente el ambiente teatral que había adquirido el pueblo.

— ¡ARG! Mírenla a esa boba sentada en el principal comiendo comida elegante por ser la segunda del concurso —dijo Jessie molesta sosteniendo en su mano una bandeja llena de cócteles de fruta.

—Ya me está gustando esto de camarero —cantó James arreglando su sombrerito celeste.

—Oigan este sitio está tan solito…—dijo Meowth asomándose a una ventana— nos hubiéramos quedado a robar los pokémon del centro…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y DEJAR QUE ESA BOBA PECOSA HAGA ALARDE DE MI CORONA?! ¡NO LO CREO! —gritó Jessie molesta.

—Ay ya bájale Jessie…

—Una belleza como yo disfraza de camarera atendiendo a un montón de perdedores curando mi destino es el ser una princesa en una obra…—dijo soñando en uno de sus ámbitos irreales… James y Meowth se hacían los locos sirviendo la comida en la mesa.

Mientras en el vagón delantero, nuestras hermanas sensacionales se encargaban de los detalles finales de su presentación. Daisy vestía de criada, con ropas viejas de antaño, y un gorro blanco en su cabeza.

—Bueno— dijo sacando un disco compacto escrito con un "1" en marcador negro— llegó la hora de la acción —y colocó el disco en el reproductor de música. Era una gran máquina con muchos botones, a Misty le sorprendió que encontrara como meterlo y hacerle funcionar, increíblemente se veía muy familiarizada con él.

—Dejemos que la historia empiece por si misma…


	6. V Ilusión de Obra

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

La brisa acariciaba la firme superficie del lago rompiendo su aspecto de espejo, los bosques mecían sus copas al compás del viento expectantes. En el templo del lago una luz celeste yacía fija al lado de una mujer de entrada edad. Vestía de marrón, y ropas gastadas, su cabello gris atado en una cola y sus ojos claros miraban con ternura al pokémon legendario, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con sumo afecto.

—Al fin ha llegado el día amiguito…—dijo en susurros la anciana, acariciando la melena ondeante del pokémon místico— por fin… ha regresado —terminó diciendo alzando su mirada hacia la oscura ciudad. La obra ya estaba entrada, y para cuando los vagones se acercaban cada vez más al acto final en el lago, ambos espectros habían desaparecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Ilusión de una Obra Perfecta.**

* * *

Unos pasos apresurados sonaban del lado de la puerta corrediza de la oficina del feudal, una silueta femenina apareció corriendo la puerta hacia un lado. Una linda joven de cabellos rojo otoño apareció con desespero y lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo que se marcha padre? —exclamó dejándose caer de rodillas en frente del gran señor, quien lucía su kimono color negro de borlas blancas al frente, el hombre yacía indiferente mientras seguía firmando los papeles que tenía en su escritorio— ¿A dónde enviaste a Yoichi? Me dijeron que… —el rostro de la joven se empalideció al ver la fría expresión del hombre sentado delante de ella.

—Tu amado Yoichi fue enviado a cumplir con su deber —explicó fríamente poniendo el pincel en el tintero— al menos así tú te concentrarás en el tuyo — concluyó volviendo a otro documento.

—Pero…—balbuceó con lágrimas en sus ojos—… yo… —movió la cabeza negativamente dejando caer las lágrimas— ¡¿cómo pudiste padre?! —y dicho esto la princesa Tsuki tomó la falda de sus ropas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo pudo? —preguntaba Dawn con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras veía a Misty correr hacia la otra habitación— es muy malo ese hombre… que no ve que se aman —lloraba peleando en su silla.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Ya sabía que se pondría así ahora no soporto verla sufrir! —dijo Brock negando con la cabeza, a su alrededor el grupo de chicas lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Tú nunca nos abandonarás, verdad? —le preguntó una esperanzada, las demás voltearon a verlo también con la misma expresión, repentinamente Brock cambió de actitud y tomó la mano de la joven como todo un galán.

—Yo nunca las abandonaría…—exclamó con un tono de voz extraño y un destello en su sonrisa. Dicho esto todas le lloraron y lo abrazaron. «…Estoy en el paraíso…..» cantó Brock para sí mismo llorando de la felicidad.

En el escenario Misty interpretaba su papel a la perfección, en esos momentos lloraba en el cuarto de la princesa, en los brazos de su hermana Lily, quien interpretaba a la madre de la doncella en cuestión.

—Vaya, no sabía que Misty actuara tan bien —comentó Ash con ingenuidad asomándose desde los vestidores, Daisy se rio.

—Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de la feíta —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ash se quedó perplejo, y volvió su mirada a la escena.

— ¿…por qué…? —lloraba Misty en los brazos de su ahora madre— ¿...por qué…? —Lily sobaba su cabeza consolándola, tenía su cabello atado en un gran moño, y vestía un kimono rojo vino, se veía muy señorial, por otro lado Misty yacía en sus brazos con sus ropas arrugas de tanto correr de un lado a otro.

—Tú padre lo hizo por tu bien…—susurró la madre, la joven se irguió repentinamente mirándola con reproche y lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por mi bien? —exclamó molesta— ¡¿Por mi bien?!—repitió alejándose de ella.

—Hija…—dijo la mujer intentando calmarla.

— ¡Si lo que quisieran fuera mi bien no me casarían con alguien a quien no amo madre! —exclamó furiosa, más lágrimas caían de sus ojos verde azulados.

—Tsuki… hija

— ¡Ustedes de lo único que se preocupan es de su bien, de los que les conviene a ustedes, nunca por mí! —espetó dejándose caer en el suelo llevándose las manos al pecho— yo…—tomó aire— yo… amo a Yoichi… —susurró cabizbaja dejándose caer en llanto— …no… —negó con la cabeza—…no quiero casarme con Hitomi…

— ¡Tsuki! —exclamó Lily a su hermana, asombrada también por la actuación de la pequeña que en un principio no quería actuar, algo les decía que aquí estaba mezclando otra cosa— ¡¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso?!

— ¡Porque es verdad! —exclamó la otra con tristeza, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios— yo… yo lo amo madre, con él me siento feliz, protegida… él me hace sentir que le importo.

—Estás hablando del mismo hombre que se apareció en las bodegas a robar para su… —comenzó a decir la madre con ironía, pero se detuvo al ver a su hija mirando un cerezo que posaba sobre su peinadora.

—… el no robo las prendas de mi padre… el robo mi corazón.

—Basta —le dijo la mujer dándole una cachetada que retumbo en la escena dejando a la misma Misty asombrada, al parecer había otra que se lo tomaba muy a pecho— ¡Deja de decir insolencias! —exclamó retirándose del cuarto— te quedaras aquí y esperarás como la hija del feudal a que se lleve a cabo tu compromiso, ese hombre Yoichi ya se debe encontrar muy lejos así que olvídate de él. —la puerta corrediza de la habitación se cerró bruscamente dejando a la otra sumergida en un mar de lágrimas.

—No…— negó con la cabeza— ¡No! No, me quedaré aquí a ver como mi vida se derrumba —miró el cerezo y lo tomó, corrió fuera y escapó de la residencia.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y Misty entró a los bastidores tomando aire y secándose la cara. Fuera se escuchaba un gran estruendo, los aplausos no cesaban.

—Vaya parece que les gusto —dijo Misty con una sonrisa

—Y a mí me parece que tú te lo estás tomando muy enserio —le dijo Violeta a su hermanita señalándola con la punta de su dedo índice

— ¿Quién yo?— respondió Misty ingenuamente.

—Si me estresaste hasta pareciera que llorabas por ALGUIEN en especial — le indicó Lily de brazos cruzados— tenía que despertarte o te inspirabas —dijo con un deje irónico, Misty se sonrojó y se disponía a protestar pero en eso el susodicho viajero apareció.

— ¡Wow Misty! —dijo Ash emocionado— ¡Se te da muy bien esto de la actuación! ¡Hasta creí que de verdad estabas enamorada de alguien! —Misty se sonrojó ante el dicho comentario, sus hermanas la miraron seriamente mientras Ash seguía mirándola con una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento, la pelirroja agradeció en compacto que Daisy había colocado en el reproductor ya que el narrador avisaba que la siguiente escena en los comercios con Yoichi comenzaría.

—Jeje, creo que me llaman, nos vemos ahora —dijo Ash entrando a escena acompañado de otros muchachos.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, la casa del feudal había desaparecido, habían casas antiguas y un mercado. Señoras vendiendo hortalizas y señores caminando por las calles, una típica villa de antaño. Ash vestía de aldeano común y caminaba cabizbajo por la calle.

—¡Oh ya salió Ash otra vez! —dijo Dawn brincando en su silla— ¡Espero no arruine la obra por mal actor y prenda su cerebro de una vez! —exclamó con las manos en su cintura.

— ¿por qué dices eso Dawn? —preguntó Emerald intrigada.

— ¿Uh? Ah este —se rio nerviosa— es que es algo entre la princesa y el caballero —dijo mirando a Ash con desdén.

—Aahh…—dijo Emerald aún sin entender.

— ¿Qué haré? —dijo Ash en un respingo— no quiero irme, no sin ella —denotó con tristeza pateando el suelo.

— ¡Yoichi! —le llamó otro muchacho de unos ocho años de cabello marrón.

—Oh, hola Aki —dijo sin mucho ánimo.

— ¡Mi padre terminó la escultura Yoi! —le dijo el niño con emoción— ¡Ven! ¡Tienes que verla! —le dijo halándole la manga de la sotana.

—Debe haberle quedado estupenda pero… no tengo ánimos…—suspiró Yoichi.

— ¿Por qué, te pasa algo? —preguntó el niño al otro.

—Pues…—suspiró— me dijeron que debo marcharme… y hacer algo bueno por mi vida —dijo con fastidio.

—¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!— dijo el niño exaltado

—Nadie, no importa por cierto… Si Tsuki pregunta… dile que…

—Ay no, no me digas que es por esa chica rara… que ni sabe comer con…—dijo con fastidio el niño cuando es interrumpido por el otro

—¡Oye tiene sus razones!— exclamó Ash enojado.

—sí, sí, sí, si como quieras —dijo el niño cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza— como tú digas pero sigue siendo rara… hasta como habla… con palabras extrañas y todo eso…—Yoichi empezaba a perder la paciencia no soportaba que hablaran así de su Tsuki.

—Escucha Aki, será mejor que…—le indicó el joven enojado

—Si como sea, oye vente, ¡de verdad quiero que veas la escultura! —y lo haló de la sotana arrastrándolo hacia una tienda. El mayor se dejó llevar molesto por los comentarios anteriores.

Al entrar, se divisaban muchas estatuillas pequeñas de personas importantes así como Pokémon, al fondo estaba un señor de unos cuarenta tallando la estatua de una joven muy hermosa.

—Esa es… —dijo Ash mirando la estatua de la verdadera princesa, que no tenía nada que ver con la obra aunque en verdad se le parecía a otra persona muy apreciada por él. El señor se dio cuenta del error de libreto y decidió seguir la corriente.

—Hola Yoichi…

— ¿Ah? Ah! ¡Si hola señor Numi —dijo Ash reponiéndose en la obra, tras la cortina unas chicas de cabellos brillantes estaban a punto de matarlo. Otra se rio para sí misma.

—Ash…—susurró Misty yéndose a cambiar de ropa.

—Veo que ya terminó su obra… «¿por qué se me parece tanto?»

—Así es —dijo Numi satisfecho— ¿no es hermosa?

—si…. que digo ¡no!— dijo Ash despertándose.

—Ash…. —le pateó el niño discretamente mientras el señor se hacia el loco, a Ash se le olvidaba que estaba actuando.

—Ah perdón si, si…. —dijo sonrojándose. «¿Qué me pasa?»

Numi tosió para reincorporarse a la actuación— ¿Bueno, verdad que lo es? Es un obsequio para la hija del Feudal, se casará, ¿sabes? —con el comentario Yoichi bajó la cabeza con tristeza— ¿sucede algo Yoichi?

—Esta así por la tal chica esa de la otra vez —dijo Aki mirando con pesadumbre al joven, Numi se rio— no sé qué les pasa a la gente cuando crece…. Piensan en cosas raras… las chicas son un desastre para que fijarse en ellas solo están para gritarle a uno— el señor Numi se rio más fuerte aún mientras Yoichi le echaba al pequeño una mirada asesina, _¿por qué al actor le parecía que hablaba de alguien en especial y que era verdaderamente cierto…?_

—Hijo algún día tú también caerás en su trampa —señaló el señor sabiamente.

—Son unas brujas todas —intuyó el niño cruzando sus brazos.

—Hijo, algún día serás lo suficiente maduro como para aceptarlo, y te darás cuenta de que esa trampa es más que eso, es algo que nos conviene en cierta forma.

«Madurar y entender… es verdad puede que…» pensó Ash sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, volteó sin que nadie se diera cuenta hacia la cortina que le quedaba al lado buscando a alguien que no estaba entre las actrices principales que esperaban allí.

La solicitada por el morocho se encontraba arreglándose para la próxima escena frente a una peinadora. Su reflejo la notaba confundida, intentaba reacomodarse el cabello ya que se acercaba una de las escenas más importantes. Desde lo alto otra pelirroja de cabellos más oscuros la observaba minuciosamente por unos binoculares, ésta era una "camarera" por así decirlo, a su lado un pokémon felino y un joven de cabello azul lloraban conmovidos con la obra.

—La boba se arregla para su próxima actuación… como si algo le fuese a quedar bien…—peleó la mujer de peinado extravagante, en eso Misty se sueltó el cabello sacándose el dije en forma de luna— ¡Se lo ha quitado! ¡Ya es tiempo de que este decrépito pueblo sepa quién es la princesa! —exclamó levantándose de la baranda donde se apoyaba— ¡James, Meowth a robar ese dije! —dijo y salió caminado pero los otros no le prestaban atención.

—….él se va y la dejara sola…

—shi y eshe….

—¡YA DEJEN DE LLORAR HAY TRABAJO QUE HACER! —les gritó tomándolos del cuello de la camisa y llevándoselos a rastras…

Misty salió de su carro con la intención de seguir su papel, cuando es interceptada por una exuberante princesa y un samurái, ésta extrañada retrocedió un paso.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó desconfiada, Daisy veía la escena mordiéndose las uñas de ambas manos

— ¿Quién metió a esos sujetos? — se quejaba, cuando vio a su hermana menor fruncir el ceño ante estos.

—Soy la única princesa de este sitio —declaró la supuesta princesa, con un desliz de su mano en el aire.

—Oigan… si no están en mi camino, quítense… al menos que quieran problemas —exclamó molesta la pelirroja, claro que decir la palabra "problemas" era un gran pie para ellos.

—Para proteger a las princesas que si son reales —exclamó la "princesa".

—Para denunciar las copias y fraudes —continúo el samurái.

—Ay no —Misty puso su mano en su rostro para cubrirse de esos dos.

—Jessie —exclamó con sus brazos en alto.

—Kenshin —con su espada frente a él—, digo James

—El equipo Rocket… reclama lo que es suyo —sonrió Jessie

—Y ese dije nos llevaremos —apuntó James -poniendo voz seria- con su espada, el dije que Misty llevaba en su cabello.

—¡Meowth así es! —declaró el Pokémon felino, salido de la nada.

—¡Wobbuffet! —grito un Pokémon azul salido de la nada también.

—Mime… —exclamó un pequeño Pokémon payaso, también aparecido de la nada.

—¡Wow! —exclamaba el público con entusiasmo— ¡Pokémon que aparecen como arte de magia!

—Jeje —se rieron Jessie y James, y empezaron a tirar besos a los espectadores—. Gracias… gracias.

—Mi hermosa obra… —susurró el señor alcalde— mi puesto… mí —cayó desmayado a los pies de Emerald que se arrodilló a tratar de reanimarlo, Dawn miró la situación, con bronca.

—¡Esos arruinan siempre todo! —comentó apretando sus dedos en el asiento de su silla.

—¡Ah! —se quejaban las admiradoras de Brock— tenemos miedo ¡Oh gran Brock!

—Descuiden mis chiquillas —Brock le sonrió, tratando de abrazar a todas— Brock las protegerá.

—Lo siento niñas… pero necesito a su gran Brock —se quejó Dawn, tomando a Brock de su ropa y jalándolo hacia ella— Misty necesita ayuda…

—Ok… Ok… no necesito la violencia —se rio nervioso, cuando su Croagunk salió a darle un golpe venenoso— cooperaré…

Cuando estos salieron, Ash estaba frente a Misty… y ésta tenía su dije entre sus manos

—Dame eso, enana pecosa —ordenaba Jessie estirando su mano hacia la pelirroja, ésta la miró de reojo, y susurró.

— ¿Por qué se lo daría a una vieja bruja como tú? —sonrió— no te quedaría nada bien.

—¡Ya me canse! —se quejó Jessie con una vena de furia en su frente— James, Meowth —los miró y luego señaló a Misty— a ella.

—¡Ok! —dijo Meowth tocando uno de los dos botones de un interruptor e hizo aparecer su globo. Los dos humanos y los tres Pokémons, saltaron al globo dejando a todos muy confundidos—. Es hora de la pesca —tocó el otro botón de su interruptor y una mano apareció dirigida a Misty a gran velocidad y la tomó de la cintura.

—Ya suéltenme payasos —se quejó la joven, al ser capturada…

—No te soltaremos —se alejaron con el globo, Dawn se acercó a Ash que veía la escena paralizado, con sus puños frente a ella le gritó

—¡Ash! ¡Reacciona se llevan a Misty! —éste sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo tras ellos.

—¡Oigan! —salió Ash a perseguirlos, seguido por Dawn y Brock… Daisy estaba a punto de desmayarse al igual que las otras.

—Nuestra Obra —susurró… cayendo arrodillada— es todo un caos…

—¡Daisy! —exclamó Violeta— Vamos por Misty… tal vez podríamos improvisar.

Daisy se paró en su lugar con ojos brillantes y sus manos entrelazadas— Si… tienes razón —estiró su mano— ¡Tras ellos!

El equipo Rocket se alejaba con su globo con u Misty colgando, Ash quería atacarlos, pero si lo hacia, el ataque iría directo a Misty y no quería herirla a ella…

—Maldición —se quejaba, sin saber que hacer… prácticamente se habían recorrido todo el sitio y llegaron al lago… El equipo Rocket se detuvo en medio de él, haciéndole burlas a Ash, por no poder llegar a ellos.

—Rayos —volvió a balbucear, cuando una repentina ráfaga generó una gran corriente haciendo que Misty se meciera en la cuerda de metal que la sujetaba al globo del equipo Rocket… Se oyó un rugido que llamo la atención de todos… y de la nada, una luz azul, rompió la cuerda y Misty cayó…

—¡Misty! —exclamó Ash, cuando vio que ésta caía en el lomo de Suicune, casi sin poder creer la suerte de Misty dio un gran suspiro— Suicune la salvó…

— Pero, ¿cómo? —el equipo Rocket parecía atónito, cuando su globo se rompió de la nada… cayó sobre el lago… pero parecía flotar en él…

—Pero, ¿Qué? — Ash parpadeó sucesivamente cuando vio como el Pokémon legendario enlazaba a Misty a él, y se hundia en el lago…

—¡Misty! —exclamaron todos cuando una cortina Celeste cubrió el lago, mandando a volar al equipo Rocket…

Ash sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al lago atravesando la cortina de luz… pero no lo logró su Pikachu…

El Pokémon rebotó y sacudió su cabeza sentado en el pasto verde que rodeaba el lago… Dawn y Brock trataron de pasar el campo, pero también fueron rechazados…

—Ash —susurró Dawn poniendo sus manos en su pecho— espero que esté bien… al igual que Misty…

—Si… con ellos siempre sale todo bien —comentó Brock…

Las hermanas de Misty, entrecruzaron miradas de incertidumbre y confusión… mientras que a lo lejos, en el templo… una figura anciana se dibujó en la entrada…

—Al fin… al fin mi amado Yoichi… ha vuelto…


	7. Súbita Confesión

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

Yacía inconsciente, sin estar pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se sentía liviano como si no pesará nada, solo él en un mundo extraño. A pesar de ello a él mismo le costaba abrir sus ojos y ver lo que sucedía. Una película se reproducía en su cabeza y no parecía querer creérselo, un aura azul envolvía a Misty y se le llevaba a las profundidades de un lago sin pensar ni un momento él les había seguido y había entrado en una especie de dimensión alterna al contrario de lo que pensaba, debajo del lago no había otra cosa más que un abismo profundo sin nada de agua en la cual nadar.

Lentamente entreabrió sus ojos esperando encontrarse con otra cosa lastimosamente, a su alrededor no se encontraba nada más allá de sí mismo.

—¿En… Dónde… estoy? —escuchó retumbar su voz, pero nadie le respondía. A su alrededor la espesa neblina blanca formaba nubarrones que cubrías sus pies y rastros del suelo. Era un mundo alterno, un mundo hecho para él solo.

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Más que una súbita Confesión.**

* * *

Después de mucho rato de caminar, y darse cuenta de que no progresaba para nada su búsqueda y de que su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar de la confusión decidió sentarse y resignarse.

—Rayos… no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde estoy…. —refunfuñó Ash cruzándose de brazos— Y lo peor…. —dijo entristeciéndose— no tengo la más remota idea de donde se encuentre Misty…—resopló preocupado— Espero no le haya pasado nada malo… me preguntó… ¿por qué habré llegado aquí?

Justo en el momento, un nubarrón se movió y dejó prever a lo lejos unas estructuras, también se alcanzaba a oír un suave murmullo, como un canto, un hermoso canto.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ash alzando su mirada— ¿… pero de donde salió eso? —la melodía empezaba a sonar más fuerte, era una voz hermosa, una hermosa canción que arrullaba sus oídos—… ¿quién cantará?… ¿hay otra persona aquí?

Moviéndose de su sitio decidió investigar el origen de dicha melodía.

Caminando entre las nuevas formaciones, el lugar había tomado el aspecto de una villa vieja, pero sin dejar aquel lugar extraño al que había llegado, por los suelos seguían levantándose nubes neblinosas que no dejaban ver sus pies.

—… ¿Uh?...—en el frente, una mecedora se encontraba fuera en la entrada de una casa gris de tejas celestes. En la silla, una hermosa mujer mecía entre sus brazos un bulto al cual arrullaba. Su cabello era largo, convertido en una trenza de color naranja, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras arrullaba a su bebé, Ash fue enternecido por la escena.

«Entonces si había otra persona aquí…» pensó Ash mirándola embelesado por la escena. Al mirar a la bebé sintió un punzón en el estómago, repentinamente sintió no solo cariño por la criatura, sino ganas de alzarlo y cargarlo, así que decidió acercarse sin explicación alguna, a pesar de no conocer a ninguna, sentía en sí que lo hacía de toda la vida. En cierta forma, dentro de sí sentía que vería esa escena más de una vez en el transcurso de su vida.

—¡Oiga! —le gritó para que ésta lo oyera, pero ella solo seguía meciendo a su bebé sin prestarle atención, Ash suspiró y volvió a intentar— ¡Hola!

—Shh —lo calló la mujer aún con los ojos cerrados, Ash retrocedió un paso—, despertaras a mi bebé

—Lo siento —respondió precipitadamente, al momento dejó salir una risa nerviosa seguida por su habitual maña de rascarse la cabeza.

—Está bien, sé que no fue tu intención —le dijo ésta volteando a verlo, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Ash; quien al verle el rostro se quedó paralizado, sintió un leve escalofrío que le asustó repentinamente.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, ¿no crees que deberías regresar y terminar lo que necesitas hacer? —le dijo ésta acomodando a su bebé entre sus brazos, el cual dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Uh, Yo? —repitió Ash sin entender.

—Estás muy lejos de casa Ash…—dicho esto se levantó de su mecedora y se fue hacia la puerta de la casa— Sabes… algo así —dijo refiriéndose al bebé— esto entre mis brazos no solo significa compromiso… significa parte de un sueño que espero que me dejes realizar —tras decir esto se metió dentro de la casa con su bebé dejando al otro más que confundido.

— ¡Espere! —exclamó Ash llamándola, al ver que no regresaba subió los dos escalones y fue hacia adentro; al abrir la puerta, no la encontró, solo una habitación vacía.

Al fondo una cocina de madera, y en el centro una mesa de comedor para unas seis personas— ¿Qué se hizo? —preguntó Ash confundido por la rápida desaparición de la mujer— ¡¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?! —exclamó frustrado revolviéndose el cabello. En las cercanías escucho un pequeño llanto, muy leve que llamó su atención—… tal vez sea la bebé…—dijo para sí mismo, buscando a la mujer y su hijo, pero lo que encontró fue a una pequeña pelirroja de unos siete años llorando tras el sillón de la sala.

Era una linda niña, ocultaba su cara roja entre sus pequeñas manos, mientras intentaba cesar su llanto, tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado, y vestía un pequeño short color azul marino.

— ¿Que te sucede? —preguntó Ash preocupado. Se había agachado para tratar de verle a la cara, pero la niña solo se dedicó a verle entre lágrimas. Al rato se escuchó otro sollozo, la niña se había lanzado a los brazos de Ash como si nada.

—Ellas… ellas son muy malas conmigo…—sollozó empapando su chaleco, Ash la abrazó y sobó su cabeza tratando de consolarla.

— ¿Quiénes fueron malas contigo? —preguntó una vez que hubo calmado al criatura, ésta le miró con unos grandes ojos verdes, Ash sintió un escalofrió por segunda vez.

—… es que…. —dijo bajando la cabeza y separándose de Ash quien le miraba con cariño— …estábamos jugando como siempre… y yo tenía que buscarlas…

:-:Flashback:-:

—_Bueno, a ti te toca llevar la cuenta esta vez —dijo una niña de cabello rosa y dos colitas. _

—_Sí, y como tú lo harás, a nosotras nos tocara escondernos. —dijo la otra de cabello azul._

— _¡Recuerda que no debes voltear a ver dónde nos escondemos, si no harás trampa! —le dijo la rubia señalándola con el dedo, la pequeña pelirroja solo asintió._

—_Bueno, empecemos vete a… —dijo la peli rosada buscando un árbol en las cercanías—… allí — dijo enseñándole un alto roble._

—_Si allí podrás contar _

—_Está bien —afirmó la pequeña y se fue al árbol a contar._

— _¡RECUERDA NO VOLTEAR! —le gritaron las tres al unísono mientras la otra contaba y ellas se alejaban._

_Después de alejarse lo suficiente, las tres se echaron a reír escandalosamente, a lo lejos se veía a la pequeña contaba para empezar a buscarla, mientras ellas la miraban muertas de la risa._

— _¡Vengan vámonos! —dijo la de cabello oscuro y las otras dos le siguieron volviendo a la ciudad, dejando a la otra sola en el bosque. _

—…_17…18…18…emmm…19…20… ¡ya! —exclamó la niña lista para salir a buscar a sus hermanas mayores— ¡Ya verán no podrán esconderse de mí!_

_Después de unas dos horas de buscarlas por todas partes, se había cansado ya de caminar y se había sentado sobre un tronco hueco que encontró en un claro del bosque._

—_Mis hermanas se saben esconder muy bien —comentó inocentemente la niña, descansando en la superficie del tronco— pero si no las encuentro no podré volver a casa… no sé cómo… —dijo triste, después de un rato de seguir buscando, el pánico se había apoderado de ella y empezaba a llorar del miedo— Creo… que … me …. perdí…—lloraba abrazándose a sí misma. _

_En eso un trueno retumbó por los aires, la lluvia empezó a caer precipitadamente sobre el bosque y la pequeña pelirroja— ¡Chicas! —gritaba entre sollozos— ¡Hermanas! ¡Ya no quiero ser la que busca! —lloraba asustada, mientras caminaba sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, dio un tropezón resbalándose con el césped mojado cayendo por una loma para aterrizar en unos arbustos— …Ay… —reclamó sobándose mientras se aguantaba el dolor, a su lado escuchó un zumbido que la asustó— ¿Uh? —dijo sin entender, repentinamente se vio rodeada de capullos de Kakuna, y muchos Beedrill muy enojados por su repentina intromisión— No…—dijo negando con su cabeza, mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas completamente aterrada, sin decir nada los Pokémon insecto se le lanzaron encima y ella empezó a correr para evitarlos, entre charcos y tropezones logró evadirlos, logrando al fin regresar sana y salva al camino hasta la ciudad…_

:-:Fin del Flashback:-:

— ¡Ellas te dejaron sola! ¡En un bosque a ti sola! ¡A merced de los Beedrill a pesar de que no sabías llegar a casa sola! —exclamó Ash entre asombrado y sumamente molesto, la niña solo se limitó a aguantar sus lágrimas, en ese instante Ash se percató de los rasguños y lo sucia que traía su ropa.

— ¿Y no le planeas decir a tu mamá? —dijo Ash asumiendo que por el parecido entre la niña y la mujer de hace rato, ella debía ser su hija, pero aquellas sinceras palabras solo hicieron que la niña aumentara su llanto.

— ¡Yo no tengo mamá! —exclamó molesta y salió corriendo de la casa entre sollozos.

— ¿Que tú no…? — repitió Ash sin creérselo, mientras la veía desaparecer tras la puerta.

Una vez afuera Ash se preguntaba qué había pasado dentro de esa casa, y adonde se habría esfumado la mujer y su bebé, también que había sido de la niña que lloraba en la sala, si no era su madre… ¿qué relación habría entre ellas y a qué se debía aquel parecido entre ambas, que lo hacía formar un hormigueo en el estómago?

—No debí haber dicho eso… creo que la lastime…—dijo Ash para sí mismo con pesadumbre y culpa, mientras buscaba a la pequeña, había decidido buscarla y disculparse, pero no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No fue mi intención…—comentó bajando su cabeza sin ver por dónde iba— Que iba a saber yo que no tenía mamá…—su monólogo fue interrumpido por un montón de libros que le cayeron encima— ¡Oye! —dejó escapar Ash desde su lugar en el suelo bajo los libros de texto.

Frente a él una joven con anteojos cuadrados le miraba minuciosamente, sin prestarle atención, recogió los libros, volvió a hacer una pila y se fue hacia una biblioteca que tenían al lado, al subir por la escalera meneaba su coleta de cabello anaranjado— ¿Otra más? —miró a su alrededor, y se halló rodeado de estantes con libros grandes y antiguos, o al menos él creyó eso, a ver lo gastada de su superficie— ¿Cómo aparecí en una biblioteca? —susurró.

—El amor es uno de los sentimientos más puros y el que más alegría da a una persona —volteó a buscar esa voz, pero no encontró a nadie— pero el amor callado, el amor oculto, es más doloroso que una daga en el corazón… es la muerte del alma— la joven cerró el libro y lo envolvió en sus brazos— ni la lectura me hace olvidar ese amor…

— ¿Esa voz? —se dijo a sí mismo, mareado aún buscando a su dueña, levantó su mirada, y encontró a la chica que antes se había chocado con él, apoyada en la barandilla del segundo piso con un libro en mano— Ella es la que lee… —suspiró— creo que le pediré su ayuda… —se acercó a la escalera, y empezó a subir… aunque parecía que no avanzaba más— ¿Será que no avanzo… o es una escalera sin final? —sacó esa conclusión cuando sus piernas no aguantaban más el movimiento para subir escalones— ¿Qué pasa Ash? —sintió entumidas las piernas y cayó rodando por las escaleras— ¡Ah! — chocó con algo que lo dejó muy dolorido— ¡Auch! —se quejó, sobándose el brazo con el que impacto… una bicicleta.

—Pero… ¡¿qué hizo?!… —escuchó exclamar a una voz muy familiar para él— ¡Mi bicicleta! —Ash levantó su mirada, para hallarse con Misty… Pero esta Misty vestía tal cual él la conoció, sus tiradores, su short corto y su coleta hacia la izquierda, estaba arrodillada llorando abrazada a la bicicleta.

—¡Misty! —gritó feliz Ash, al ver a su amiga junto a él, dio un suspiró— ¡Estás bien que alegría! —la joven lo miró confundida, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo…. Cómo sabes mi nombre? —se levantó y retrocedió un paso, Ash alzó ambas cejas sorprendido de la reacción de su amiga—. Bueno —frunció el ceño— acaba de romper mi bicicleta… el último regalo que me dio mi mamá antes de… —cubrió su mirada con sus manos, Ash se acercó a ella.

—Discúlpame Misty, yo no… —se sintió afligido por lo sucedido, estiro su mano para consolarla, pero ésta con un revés de la suya se lo prohibió.

—No vayas a tocarme desconocido — le gritó con el revés de su mano — vas a pagarme la bicicleta que mi madre me regalo cuando cumplí siete años… su último regalo…

—Misty… yo… —le sonrió— te la pagaré algún día…

—Mentiroso… —escuchó otra voz tras él… volteó a ver, pero no había nada. Cuando volvió su mirada… la Misty frente a él se esfumó…

—Pero ¿qué?… — se dijo preocupado buscando a la Misty con la que hablaba — ¿Dónde estás? ¡Misty! —gritó con su mano al costado de su boca… y comenzó a correr, llegó a un estadio, era de noche, y por los cristales del techo, se veía la luna y las estrellas… vio a alguien sentado en un trampolín— ¿Dónde estoy ahora? — e preguntó, apoyando su palma en la frente.

—Él nunca me regreso mi bicicleta… fue un mentiroso —escuchó decirle a la persona sentada en el trampolín, a la cual no llegaba a ver— pero no me importa… —se oyó un profundo suspiro—. Togepi… volveremos a verlo… vamos a Hoenn…

—Será que estoy… —en eso se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el gimnasio, era el estadio del gimnasio de Misty… — estoy en… en el gimnasio…

—¡Misty! —se oyó la voz de una chica rubia, ahora a Ash no le quedaban dudas de que esa del trampolín era Misty… pero ¿como había llegado tan rápido?…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ésta bajando de ahí, con la ayuda de su Gyarados.

—Tracey me dijo, que ya le avisó a Ash, te estarán esperando — os ojos de la joven se emocionaron demasiado— ya era hora de que salieras un poco de aquí… luego de tu cita con Giorgio, no has salido a ningún lado más…

—No me lo recuerdes Daisy —bajo su mirada— me pone mal cada vez que recuerdo esos fanáticos que… —le sonrió— No me preocuparé, voy a Hoenn… con mis mejores amigos, con Brock y… —cerró sus ojos apenada— y con Ash… —miró a su hermana— Estrenaré la ropa que me compraron —se retiró del lugar… Ash notó que Daisy no lo veía, así que pasando delante de ella -mirándola muy extrañado- salió tras la Misty que allí encontró. Cruzó la puerta del lugar para hallarse ahora con el mismo estadio de antes pero lleno y a la luz del día — ¿Otra vez?

—¡Gyarados Hiperrayo! —gritó la joven que peleaba en una plataforma sobre la piscina, vestía una chaqueta y un short amarillo, su serpiente marina, preparaba un rayo hacia su oponente, el cual estaba paralizado.

—Wow —exclamó emocionado— una batalla Pokémon —por ese momento olvido porque estaba ahí, y disfrutó de la excelente batalla que Misty llevaba a cabo contra un retador— No sabía que Misty había mejorado tanto —exclamó, con sus puños cerrados frente a él. Luego del encuentro… el joven retador se fue, y la gente se retiró rápidamente eufórica por la batalla, Misty quedo sola… Ash se acercó a ella por detrás cuando ésta volteó de golpe, asustándolo— Ho…hola — respondió.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? —respondió con una sonrisa que lo dejo perplejo, Misty avanzó y se acercó a Tracey, el joven de cabello verde lucía una gran sonrisa

Ash miró la escena luego de dar un suspiro por el susto, ellos hablaban casi en secreto, Misty retrocedió dos pasos, cuando Tracey sacó un estuche con un huevo de color Celeste —¿Es para mí? —le preguntó.

—Sí, Misty… de parte mía, del profesor y de la mamá de Ash ¡Queremos que estés bien!… —Misty tomó el huevo entre sus manos— es el primer hijo de mi Marill —sonrió— así que cuídalo muy bien.

—Lo haré —emocionada, abrazó el estuche—. Muchas gracias a ti y a ellos dos… —cerró sus ojos— lo cuidaré muy bien.

—Así que así obtuvo a su Azurill —se dijo Ash a sí mismo observando todo… la niebla de sus pies había vuelto a cubrirle casi todo su cuerpo— Otra vez…

Ash fue invadido totalmente por la neblina… su mente se había silenciado… hasta que una nueva voz lo sacó de dicho trance.

—¡¿Cómo que Ash no puede ganar?! —gritó asustada una joven de cabello anaranjado, que vestía una blusa con capucha amarilla y un short azul, a un hombre de cabello gris y un guardapolvo blanco.

—Si —respondió— decidimos darle ánimos con algo que nos represente, para que él se dé cuenta que no está solo, que cuenta con nuestro apoyo

—Ah… —susurró— me gustaría poder ir a verlo… pero… mi gimnasio —suspiró— le enviare algo… —y salió de la habitación, al rato volvió con algo entre sus manos, le entregó un anzuelo al profesor— Tenga profesor, entréguele esto, es mi anzuelo más querido, con todo mis deseos de que cumpla su meta… que lo cuide bien —sonrió, el profesor tomó el anzuelo entre sus manos y sonrió.

—Bien Misty, gracias… —el profesor se retiró y Misty apoyo sus manos en su pecho.

—Suerte Ash… sé que tú podrás… siempre puedes —dijo esbozando una sonrisa— ésta no será la excepción.

—Gracias Misty —sonrió Ash— esa es mi mejor amiga —susurró mientras la vio desaparecer frente a sí. En esos momentos se vio varado en una acera de una avenida principal— ¿Y ahora?

Caminando por la acera no se veía a nadie pasar por ningún lado, a pesar de que se veía un sol brillante desde los cielos, no pasaba nadie, es como si fuera una ciudad fantasma.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué estoy viendo recuerdos de Misty? —se preguntó Ash viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas que le quedaban a un lado— pero… no creo que sean todos recuerdos… sino porque esa mujer con el bebé…—se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensante— y las otras … mhmm — sacudió su cabeza en negatividad y frustración— No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando —al dar un paso al frente vio al cruzar la calle una tienda de vestido de novia, en la vitrina, un hermoso vestido blanco se alzaba sobre el maniquí. Era hermoso hasta para el joven, quien se quedó embelesado mirándolo, sin querer la imagen de una pelirroja tomo forma en aquel hermoso vestido y le sonreía, su cara se sonrojó por completo y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡YA! ¡Tú no pensante en eso! —exclamó tratando de calmarse y de volver a su color natural— ¡Solo lo viste porque has visto muchas Misty últimamente! Si eso…—suspiró Ash dejándose caer en el suelo— … eso creo…—dijo para sí mismo tratando de convencerse. En ese momento una figura detrás del maniquí salio para quitar el vestido de la vitrina… — ¿Uh?... ¿acaban de quitar el vestido? —dijo levantándose intrigado— eso significa que… —dijo aterrándose y salió corriendo por la calle hacia la tienda.

Al abrir la puerta de un golpe por la prisa, el ambiente cambió drásticamente, todo el silencio desapareció y fue como si estuviese en una tienda de novias común y corriente, con el murmullo de la gente al pasar detrás de él por las aceras, el tránsito, y la voz de muchas chicas gritando entusiasmadas dentro.

—¡ES HERMOSO! —exclamó una joven de cabellos azules, de unos dieciocho. Tenía prendas color rosa y sujetaba de la mano a otra chica castaña vestida de rojo, ésta tenía el cabello un tanto extravagante pero le lucía muy bien, ambas miraban con emoción, sujetas de la mano para evitar cometer algún desastre.

Al otro lado estaban un trio de jóvenes mucho más mayores que las otras dos, éstas alardeaban sobre el montón de arreglos que debían hacerle al vestido y del montón de cosas que le harían relucirlo más de lo que estaba. En el centro una señora rubia con anteojos sostenía el hermoso vestido de novia y se lo mostraba a una hermosa pelirroja que lo miraba con ilusión.

—¿Ustedes creen que este sea? —dijo en un susurró mirando ilusionada.

—¡Pero por supuesto! —exclamó la castaña soltando a la peliazulada — ¡no hay vestido más hermoso en toda Celadon City, la capital de compras!

—Sí, no encontrarás vestido más hermoso que éste —le dijo la peliazulada con ojos brillantes.

—Nosotras seguimos sin decidirnos, la verdad preferiría uno en tono crema…—dijo la joven rubia.

—Sí, el blanco ya está pasado de moda— dijo la pelirosada.

—Además con el tono de tu cabello, el crema te haría lucir mucho más hermosa…. Haría juego con tu tono de piel…—comentó la otra de cabello azul ondulado, la pelirroja seguía mirando el vestido ilusionada. Ash por otro lado miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

—¿May? ¿Dawn? —balbuceó mirando a las otras lindas chicas, pero su atención se fijó en el anillo que destellaba en la mano de la pelirroja— ¿Misty?

—Pero… ustedes saben que a mí no me importa el color del vestido o si está de moda…—dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose y llevando su mano izquierda al pecho para observar con cariño la alianza sobre su dedo anular.

—Misty, Misty, Misty…. —negó la castaña con su dedo.

—Es verdad, ¡es por eso que nosotras estamos aquí!—exclamó la peliazulada dando un brinco— Tú te encargas de no pensar en eso y nos dejas a nosotras el vestido y los preparativos.

—Si, de ser por ti te casarías con él en la playa sobre un Lapras…—dijo la pelirosada con sarcasmo, Misty se sonrojó, Ash por otro lado sufría un ataque al corazón sin explicación alguna.

—¡¿Mi… m… Misty se va a… a ca… c… sar?! —exclamó tan fuerte que era imposible no oírlo, afortunadamente para él, para las chicas no parecía existir.

—Con respecto al vestido señoritas Waterflower, no veo problema en pedirle al diseñador hacer uno parecido en color crema, con el resto de sus exigencias…—comentó la señora, dejando el vestido en el aparador.

—¡Muchas gracias Yannette sabíamos que serías un encanto! —exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—No es nada, ustedes son las mejores clientas, y nosotros debemos otorgarle y complacer a nuestras clientas, además —dijo mirando a Misty— ¿lo mejor para la futura esposa del campeón no es así?—dijo con un brillo en los ojos, Misty bajó su mirada apenada esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo una vocecita desde los armarios, un hombre calvo vestido de negro apareció, de su cuello colgaba un medidor— ¡vaya pero si son mis niñas! —exclamó el hombre dándole un beso a las tres hermanas en cada mejilla, Ash observó la escena más que incómodo— ¿Y dónde está mi pequeño capullo de mariposa? —dijo buscando a la futura novia, al encontrar a Misty la tomó de la mano y le sonrió— ¡Oh pero si aquí está! Déjame ver esa carita ¡Oh tan bella como siempre! Y dime querida, ¿esas hermanas tuyas te dejaran quieta de una vez por todas verdad?— dijo echándose a reír las otras solo se reían.

—¡Anthony, queremos que le hagas a nuestra Misty el vestido más hermoso!

—Oh no te preocupes— dijo con una risita— todos los hombres en esa iglesia querrán casarse con Misty, para cuando termine con ella —exclamó alzando una mano— Ven, ven, preciosa hay que medirte vamos, ¡y ustedes! Mejor me van diciendo como serán los vestidos de las damas de honor— dicho esto se llevó a Misty detrás de los vestidores.

Ash seguía viendo la escena atónito, su mente no procesaba la información. ¿Era eso acaso una escena del futuro? La idea que tenía de que eran recuerdos se esfumó por completo, dentro de sí una gran duda emergió, ¿y si solo veía lo que sería de la vida de su amiga? O ¿Si solo era espectador de un futuro? ¿O tal vez solo presencia los deseos de Misty? Miles de ideas flotaron en su cabeza, para ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en un faro, en pleno atardecer.

Una Misty de su misma edad miraba el horizonte recostada sobre la baranda de la capilla, se encontraba en la Capilla de Cerulean.

Sin pensar mucho se le acercó, y decidió admirar en silencio al vista, la Misty tenía su cabello suelto, y tenía puesto un vestido informal color amarillo crema, la falda que le llegaba a las rodillas se mecía lentamente con el paso del viento. Se veía hermosa, y para el joven un leve punzón atravesó su estómago por segunda vez, recordando aquellas escenas en la tienda de novia donde Misty llevaba en su dedo una alianza y era ella la que se preparaba para su casamiento, un casamiento con un hombre al que él desconocía por completo y aquello le causaba un dolor insoportable, pero seguía sin entender el porqué.

—Sabes…—dijo Misty sin mirarlo, esto lo despertó repentinamente, Misty seguía observando la marea y al sol desaparecer tras el horizonte.

—… Dime… —dijo en un susurró tratando de ocultar su confusión.

—Todo esto… me ha llevado a una conclusión Ash…

—¿Uh? —dijo sin entender— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo este tiempo…—dijo bajando la voz, a causa de esto Ash decidió acercarse más a Misty.

—¿Qué sucede?

—…Todo este tiempo Ash… y todo esto… todo lo que hemos vivido, todas esas aventuras, descubrimientos, experiencias juntos… dime, ¿significan algo para ti?—preguntó Misty volteando a verle a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que volvieron a paralizar a Ash, al igual que un par de veces en el mismo día.

—Yo… claro que si Misty…

—Entonces…—dijo bajando la cabeza— ¿sabes lo que significan para mi Ash?— le preguntó nuevamente, dejándolo helado.

—Yo…

—Sabes… a veces me preguntó… si entiendes lo que es para mí, ya no poder vivir aquello… estar aquí —dijo señalando su alrededor, Ash la miraba confundido, ella seguía con su discurso, en sus ojos empezaban a formarse lágrimas — ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que he estado pensando estos últimos años…?

—…Misty

—Pensar que después de todo aquello, tú no te dignes a siquiera comunicarte conmigo, contarme que es de tu vida… de tus aventuras… y saber lo que pasa contigo gracias al profesor… En especial después de que me dices que me consideras tu mejor amiga… como lo dijiste hace un rato.

Ash quedó mudo ante las palabras de Misty, ¿era en verdad eso lo que pensaba de él? Él no la había olvidado en absoluto, y cada palabra de lo que dijo era nada más que la verdad, pero aparentemente Misty dudaba de sus palabras y sus actos.

—Sabes… he llegado a pensar que ya ni te importo —dijo recostándose en la baranda de la capilla— que yo solo fui una más de tus compañera de viaje, solo eso, y que te deshiciste de mí cuando Joy me entregó la bicicleta ya reparada.

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! —exclamó Ash ofendido, como si no la conociera, Misty alzó su vista y le dejó ver al muchacho el correr de sus lágrimas.

—Entonces… ¿por qué eres así conmigo? —le preguntó resbalando por la baranda hasta llegar al suelo, Ash la observaba con tristeza, sin querer él había empezado a llorar también.

—Misty… yo…

—¿Por qué aún no te has dado cuenta Ash? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan ciego? —farfulló entre sollozos— me hieres Ash… me siento perdida… rechazada e incomprendida… ¿por qué eres así…? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? —le reclamó abrazándose a sí misma, Ash bajó y la tomó de los hombros desesperado por entender lo que pasaba.

—¡Misty! Escucha yo…

—… cada vez me pierdo más y más… ya no sé qué hacer… solo me pierdo más y más en mi mente… en lo que pienso… en mis pensamientos…—dicho esto Ash la sacudió para que reaccionara pero lo único que logró fue que desapareciese repentinamente al igual que las demás.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!— exclamó gritando mientras seguía llorando sin entender, una mezcla de sentimiento formaba un gran remolino en su interior— Misty…

—¡Den paso, den paso tomen sus lugares que ya vienen! —dijo una voz masculina que corría por el pasillo. Ash fue despertado por los gritos y los aplausos, se encontraba justo en el medio de un largo pasillo decorado con flores; a ambos lados, personas vestidas formalmente esperaban ansiosas la llegada de alguien.

—¿Qué..? —dijo desde su sitio cuando detrás de él oye la voz de unos hombres conversando, justo detrás se encontraba el altar de una iglesia, un sacerdote, y dos hombres hablando en voz baja. Uno de ellos era el que había hablado hace unos minutos, era alto moreno de cabello marrón y ojos achinados, hablaba con un morocho de piel un poco más clara, de cabello corto, del cual solo sobresalía un pequeño mechón en la frente.

—No puedo más con esto Brock enserio…—dijo el morocho aflojándose la corbata.

—Vamos, amigos, no te preocupes una vez ella salga por esa puerta se te quitara todo créeme.

—¿Esos son? —dijo Ash para sí mismo, reconocía a uno como Brock, pero el otro se le hacía tan familiar como desconocido.

—Ya, ya, ya…—dijo una señora de cabello castaño oscuro, vestía un vestido rosa, y un gran sombrero de color amarillo, por lo que Ash no pudo verle bien el rostro— ya déjame al novio en paz Brock, no necesitamos que lo pongas más nervioso de lo que está, además debes prepararte para entrar …—replicó ésta llevándoselo, Brock se rio y se fue con ella.

—¿Novio?...—sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente recordando el suceso en la tienda de novias—… es acaso…—dijo apretando sus puños mientras observaba con recelo al guapo joven morocho que sonreía nervioso al lado del sacerdote— Tú…— dijo sin entender el por qué de su rabia interna. Detrás de él aparecieron unas niñas pequeñas con unas cestas de flores tirando pétalos por el pasillo.

—¡Ay que emoción ya viene la novia!— exclamó una mujer a la que reconoció como Carolyne, la madre de May.

—¿Qué ya viene la novia? —repitió mientras vio a May entrar acompañada de un joven de cabello verde, y a Dawn acompañada de un joven de cabellos morados.

—¡Que hermosas damas de honor!— exclamó un señor desde los invitados.

—…no… —dijo Ash con desespero, en verdad deseaba que las siguientes damas de honor fuesen otras que las hermanas de Misty, lamentablemente para él, ellas entraron en compañía de Gary, Tracey y Brock. Al final de su caminata, apareció el profesor Oak en traje negro, acomodándose la gabardina. Alzando la mano para tomar la de la hermosa novia que se acercaba al pasar de la puerta.

—…no…—negaba con su cabeza mientras daba paso hacia atrás— …no… por favor no…

Al fondo tomando la mano del profesor estaba Misty, más hermosa que nunca, su cabello medio suelto en un moño alto, con ondas en su cabello, el gran velo blanco que cubría su rostro perfectamente maquillado, y su mano derecha tomado el ramo de rosas blancas, el vestido color crema que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y se extendía por el suelo de la iglesia, parecía un hermoso ángel caído del cielo. Todos la miraban encantados y emocionados, por la hermosa novia, pero nadie más que Ash y el mismo novio que le esperaba sin aliento en el altar.

—Misty…—susurró Ash deslumbrado por la belleza de la novia, un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al igual que su corazón que empezó a palpitar fuertemente, si era Misty, su linda Misty, su Querida Misty a punto de casarse, caminando hacia al altar hacia otro hombre….

Al fin lo había entendido… estaba celoso…celoso de aquella fantasía que Misty vivía, había comprendido donde se encontraba y el lugar no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Queridos hermanos…—dijo el sacerdote, una vez Misty fue entregada al novio, quien miraba a la joven con mucho más que amor y ternura— el día de hoy nos reunimos para celebrar la unión de dos almas, que se han prometido amor eterno ante los ojos de Dios… —siguió diciendo el sacerdote mientras Ash seguía llorando y negando con la cabeza. No pensaba permitir que algo así pasase, lamentablemente, nadie en ese sitio le oía o podía verle— ¿Misty… aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para cuidarlo en salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe? —preguntó el sacerdote mientras Misty le veía a su futuro marido más que enamorada y feliz.

—No… di que no… —susurró

—Si… claro que te acepto Ash… no podría aceptar a ningún otro…—respondió Misty mientras el novio le sonreía y le tomaba de las manos más fuerte esperando que no se le fuese a escapar aquel dulce ángel que yacía frente a él.

—….¿qué dijo? —se dijo Ash para sí mismo, el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, las palabras de Misty retumbaban en su cabeza, ¿era posible? Ese muchacho que estaba con Misty en el altar era…

—Y tú Ash Ketchum aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe…

—sí, acepto —respondió el novio con una enorme sonrisa — por supuesto que acepto.

—En ese caso si nadie se opone a esta unión, los declaro marido y mujer —el lugar fue aturdido por los aplausos, el joven observaba atónito la escena mientras escuchaba las más hermosas, dulces y sinceras palabras de aquella hermosa joven que abrazaba al novio en el altar.

—Te amo Ash Ketchum….— dicho esto el otro Ash tomó su barbilla, le sonrió y la besó, sellando la promesa de matrimonio…

—Esto… es lo que… yo… ella… me…

* * *

Jajajaaj pronto el final! xDDD

PD: Ya seguiré con los otros fics, tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero ya lo superé! Paciencia por fis ^^


	8. Un amor Más allá de la muerte

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en su subconsciente, el suceso se repetía para sí mismo como una película. No lograba procesar la información de buena manera, o de una forma en la que lograra concluir otra cosa que no fuese lo que creía que significaba todo, todo lo llevaba a una sola conclusión, para el momento en que descubrió aquello, al tratar de alcanzarlo todo parecía alejarse y despedirse de él. Después de todo… era todo una fantasía… una fantasía creada por Misty… su mejor amiga… o… al menos eso era lo que él pensaba…

* * *

**CAPITULO 07. Un amor Más allá de la muerte.**

* * *

—Misty… tú…—susurraba Ash entre lágrimas mientras se dejaba caer al suelo— yo… no…

:·:Flashback:·:

—… _he llegado a pensar que ya ni te importo —dijo recostándose en la baranda de la capilla— que yo solo fui una más de tus compañera de viaje, solo eso, y que te deshiciste de mí cuando Joy me entregó la bicicleta ya reparada._

—_¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! —exclamó Ash ofendido, como si no la conociera, Misty alzó su vista y le dejó ver al muchacho el correr de sus lágrimas._

—_Entonces… ¿por qué eres así conmigo? —le preguntó resbalando por la baranda hasta llegar al suelo, Ash la observaba con tristeza, sin querer él había empezado a llorar también._

—_Misty… yo…_

—_¿Por qué aún no te has dado cuenta Ash? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan ciego? —farfulló entre sollozos— me hieres Ash… me siento perdida… rechazada e incomprendida… ¿por qué eres así…? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? —le reclamó abrazándose a sí misma, Ash bajó y la tomó de los hombros desesperado por entender lo que pasaba._

—_¡Misty! Escucha yo…_

—… _cada vez me pierdo más y más… ya no sé qué hacer… solo me pierdo más y más en mi mente… en lo que pienso… en mis pensamientos…_

:·:Fin del Flashback:·:

—Era por eso…—mascullaba Ash arrodillado en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Unas pisadas rompían el silencio que había invadido el ambiente, la neblina había vuelto a rodear a nuestro joven entrenador. Desde atrás una silueta femenina se divisaba entre las nubes, ésta acariciaba la cabeza de un animal de colores brillantes.

—Sabes…—pronunció con serenidad mientras seguía acariciando la melena del pokémon. Ash volteó su mirada sin intentar cubrir el rastro de su llanto… a veces el corazón sufre sin decirnos nada…

Ash parecía no inmutarse, su cabeza daba vueltas entre los recuerdos, y el último suceso que había despertado en él un sin número de preguntas y un sin número de respuestas.

—Y cuando parece darse cuenta… éste nos traiciona... y se hace demasiado tarde —dicha estas palabras el suelo que mantenía al entrenador cedió dejándolo caer a las profundidades del vacío. Junto con él caían no solo recuerdos y momentos vividos, caía la imagen que él tenía de Misty, que está —ahora- parecía haber cambiado drásticamente para él… No sabía cómo tomarla ni que pensar de ella.

El agua donde había caído era densa se movía lentamente hacia el fondo con su peso… formando grandes burbujas a su alrededor, sin pasar mucho tiempo llegó al fondo del lago, donde yacía un cuerpo inconsciente vistiendo un gran kimono y un hermoso cabello color naranja.

—Misty…—balbuceó mientras sus ojos se volvían a cerrar cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…

El cielo azul discrepaba en lo alto, con altas nubes blancas. El bullicio del estadio resoplaba desde los lejos. Serpentinas, gritos, cohetes se alzaban escandalosamente por los aires, celebrando el nombramiento de un nuevo campeón. En el centro del estadio, en medio de la arena de batalla resaltaba un joven moreno de unos 15 años, con una gorra roja y el cabello alborotado, con una sonrisa más grande que el mismo dándole la mano a otro mucho mayor que él de cabellos rojos y capa.

—Muchas felicidades Ash, fue una gran batalla, no podría estar más orgulloso

—Gracias Lance.

En las tribunas una mujer mayor de cabello castaño oscuro lloraba desconsoladamente mientras un señor trataba de calmarla. A su lado dos chicas gritaban emocionadas abrazadas la una a la otra, un chico de anteojos celebraba con las manos en alto mientras detrás dos chicos, mayores a los otros tres sonreían animadamente mirando a la arena de batalla. Desde la entrada un joven castaño se reía negando con la cabeza.

—Ese Ash, él muy lo logró…—dijo en voz alta para sí mismo dejando el estadio.

Ash lo observó desde su puesto abajo con una sonrisa.

—Te dije Gary, nunca dudes de mi palabra—terminó diciendo cuando la voz en los altavoces empezaba su discurso.

—Ash Ketchum ganador de la liga Pokémon, y nuevo campeón de Kanto ahora subirá al estrado principal para la entrega de su premio y título en manos de Charles Goodshow! —el público aplaudió tanto que parecía que nunca tendría fin, los vitoreo eran inimaginables. El nombre de Ash resonaba en sus oídos mientras la gente celebraba su victoria.

Frente al joven yacían las cuatro cabezas de la gran elite, y en el centro un señor de pequeño tamaño y gran barba le esperaba, detrás de éste un grupo de oficiales Jenny aguardaba con un inmenso trofeo de oro macizo, que tenía grabado en la placa su nombre. En su hombro su fiel amigo y compañero le acompañaba a la entrega, él mismo no podía contener la emoción.

—Ash, sabía que este día llegaría, siempre supe que lo conseguirías —dijo el señor alzando su mirada al impaciente muchacho.

—Gracias señor…—agradeció en una reverencia.

—Como director de la liga Pokémon es un placer para mi entregarte a ti, Ash Ketchum el codiciado Trofeo de la liga Añil, liga a cargo de los 8 gimnasios de la región —con esto le entregó a Ash aquel hermoso y reluciente trofeo dorado, el joven no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar de la felicidad, al fin lo había conseguido. Los aplausos aumentaron y sus amigos habían abandonado ya su tribuna, le estaban esperando debajo del estrado con impaciencia.

—Ash…—dijo el joven de cabello rojo acercándosele con una placa plateada— como es campeón de Liga, Yo Lance, el maestro dragón, ¡te reconozco frente a toda esta multitud como el nuevo campeón de liga y maestro Pokémon! ¡Y nueva cabeza de la elite 4! Haznos sentir orgullosos de ese título amigo mío — exclamó con ímpetu entregándole a el emotivo joven su placa y una palmada en el hombro.

—Lance… no voy a defraudarte amigo… gracias —dijo Ash aceptando su otro premio, Lance solo le guiñó un ojo y volteó al público

—¡Saluden al nuevo Campeón y Maestro pokémon! ¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!

—¡Si! ¡Lo conseguí! —exclamó Ash dando su famosa vuelta y alzando en alto y con orgullo su añorado sueño.

—¡Pikapi ka! —gritó Pikachu acompañando a su entrenador, mientras los aplausos seguían Ash bajo del estrado en busca de más felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos.

—¡Mamá!—exclamó Ash con una gran sonrisa corriendo directamente a su madre.

—¡Mi Ash! —dejó salir Delia mientras lloraba de la emoción.

Phy`ygñ´ñn`'o

—Mamá, mira —dijo con los ojos brillosos— soy un maestro pokémon… —Delia soltó a Oak y abrazó a su hijo, conmoviendo a todo el mundo.

—Sabía que lo lograrías Ash…

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones —dijo el profesor Oak al joven quien asentó emocionado.

—¡Felicitaciones Ash! —exclamaron las chicas juntas, May se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos mientras Dawn seguía brincado y llorando emocionada.

—¡Ash es un campeón ahora! —exclamó Max todo emocionado, y ojos brillantes hasta parecía más emocionado que el campeón.

—¡Ash al fin! —dijo Brock acercándose y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

m

—Si amigo, la espera ha rendido fruto —comentó Tracey sonriéndole.

—Muchas gracias chicos, esto fue gracias a todos su apoyo y su ayuda, también la de mis pokémon, sin ustedes yo…—dijo bajando la mirada, todos lo veían con una sonrisa y muy orgullosos, sin embargo el entrenador detuvo su discurso para buscar a alguien que… al parecer faltaba por felicitarle…—Esperen…

—¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo Ash?— preguntó el Profesor con curiosidad.

—Si Ash, ¿te pasa algo —repitió Brock también con preocupación.

—Oigan…—dijo Ash dejando su sonrisa, mientras seguía buscando a alguien a su alrededor— ¿y Misty? —preguntó inocentemente, viendo como su mejor amiga faltaba en el día más feliz de su vida.

May y Dawn intercambiaron miradas de confusión, Brock y Tracey se le quedaron viendo sin entender, y Delia y Oak solo trataban de entender lo que dijo el muchacho.

—¿Misty? —repitió Max mirándolo confundido.

—Si… ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué ella no está aquí? —Ash seguía buscándola con la mirada— ¿Pikachu puedes ver a Misty?

—¿Pikapi cha? —respondió Pikachu como si le pidiera un imposible.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Que no les preocupa que Misty…?

—Ash… —dijo Brock colocándole una mano al hombro— nosotros….

—Nosotros no conocemos a ninguna Misty…—terminó diciendo May mirando con extrañeza. La mirada de desconcierto de Ash fue en aumento, una sombra cubrió su rostro. Como era que nadie la conocía, si era… ¿Misty?

—Ash hijo, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Delia con preocupación acercándosele, Ash alzó su mirada de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, le entregó sus premios a Brock y Tracey y salió corriendo del estadio.

—¡ASH! —gritaron ambos al unísono, pero Ash no les hizo caso, se dirigió a todo poder hacia la salida llamando a un solo nombre. Pikachu le seguía el paso sin entender lo que su entrenador buscaba.

—¡MISTY! ¡MISTY! —gritaba con desespero, llamándola esperando que saliera a felicitarlo y decirle que fue todo una gran broma.

—¡PIKAPI PIKA! ¡PIKACHU! —bramaba Pikachu mientras le seguía.

—¡Tengo que encontrarla Pikachu! —le respondió Ash en su apuro, se detuvo en la división de pasillos pero no encontró nada.

—¡Pika! —exclamo el pokémon deteniéndose a descansar, y tratando de llevar a su entrenador al mundo real, era tiempo de que celebrara su triunfo, no de que buscara a alguien que no existía.

—No entiendo…

—Pikapi…

—A veces Ash… algunas cosas deben sacrificarse para lograr otras cosas…— señaló una voz desde un rincón.

—¿Qué? —dejo escapar Ash buscando el origen de la voz, ¿por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

—Hace mucho me sacrifique a mí misma por el bien de mi amado Yoichi…— desde las sombras la figura de la princesa había tomado forma parecía que flotaba en el pasillo, con su hermoso cabello ondeando por los aires.

—¡TÚ! —exclamó Ash enojado— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Misty?!

—En la vida uno debe entregar algo muy valioso para obtener lo que uno quiere a cambio. En mi caso fue mi alma y amor por Yoichi para salvarlo del mal y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo hacia mí…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Contéstame! —bramó Ash enojado.

—…en el tuyo… para lograr esto…—dijo señalando el pasillo que lentamente desapareció para darle paso a una vista superior del estadio, Ash abrió enormemente sus ojos, Pikachu también se había esfumado.

—…debiste sacrificar lo que más querías… — a su lado un hoyo rompió la vista del estadio sobre el que flotaban, para mostrar a Misty aún desmayada sobre el fondo del lago.

—…que…—farfulló Ash mirándola inconsciente— ¡No! ¡Misty! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre el agujero pero éste solo se desvaneció.

—Ash ya tú decidiste, desde hace mucho.

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó Ash levantándose —¡Claro que no!

—Oh por supuesto que si… ¿Cuántas veces la has dejado de lado por seguir tu sueño Ash?… ¿y a cuántos…?

—Yo…

—Lo importante aquí no es esto, sino mi sueño… aquel que he esperado desde hace tanto…

—No…

—Ash espero hayas disfrutado el ver realizado tu sueño, ahora es tiempo de que ayudes con el mío —exclamó la princesa mientras Suicune aparecía detrás.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? —preguntó Ash no muy convencido de los planes que tenía aquella mujer para consigo.

—Quiero a mi Yoichi… — se acercó un poco a él— te quiero a ti…

Ash retrocedió, asustado, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aun confundido por la escena de recién. No entendía que pasaba, no sabía que sentía por la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, y ahora… no quería quedarse allí con ese espíritu en pena… Ash estaba aterrado seguía retrocediendo a medida que la princesa se le acercaba más y más…

—Oye tú —retumbo una voz entre ellos— él no es Yoichi —Ash buscó la voz, y vio a Misty levantarse del fondo del lago— no te lo permitiré, él es mi Ash.

—Misty —balbuceó el joven entrenador, viendo a la muchacha que se acercaba, en ese momento recuperó su valor, y miró a la princesa— yo tengo el poder de tener ambas cosas si lo quiero… —Misty lo miró abriendo los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa— si quiero que ella este en mi futuro lo va a estar.

—Ash —Misty emocionada apoyó las manos en su rostro— ¿lo dices en serio?

—Claro Misty —pasó el dedo por debajo de su nariz.

La chica de cabellera naranja cerró sus ojos de la emoción— No puedo creerlo, Ash estás creciendo —éste se cayó, pero se re estabilizó rápidamente.

—No se puede hablar bien contigo —murmuró molesto y con el ceño fruncido, la chica parecía sonreírle, irritándolo más aún.

—Pero, ¿era en serio? —preguntó ingenua la líder de gimnasio.

—¡CLARO! —le gritó sonrojado— ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!

Misty se encogió de hombros también ruborizada— Bueno, no te enojes…

—¡BUENO YA! —gritó la princesa para interrumpirlos, intimidando a los dos — yo he esperado mucho tiempo por el regreso de mi amado Yoichi, no lo volveré a dejar ir… Mi espera no será en vano…

—¡Pues la mía tampoco la será! —exclamó Misty mirando enojada a la princesa, la cual con un gesto de su mano, envió a Suicune a atacarla, pero alguien intercepto la embestida— Ash…

Ash con uno de sus ojos cerrados, y con su brazo derecho cruzado frente a su estómago le susurró— Mientras yo esté aquí… nadie lastimara a mis seres queridos… Ash Ketchum no te permitirá

Misty lo miró paralizada, sentía casi imposible de creer lo que estaba viviendo, casi como si fuera uno de sus sueños…

LA princesa se cruzó de brazos— ¿Qué no entiendes que has venido a este mundo por mí? —ahora junto sus manos frente al pecho— yo desee —cerró sus ojos— que vuelvas a mí, di mi vida en sacrificio para que mi Yoichi volviera a mí —miró a Misty— y ahora que ha vuelto no lo dejaré ir.

Misty comenzó a molestarse, y bastante, en su frente el símbolo de una vena hinchándose aumentaba notablemente, hasta que finalmente explotó— ¡SI EL NO QUIERE NO PUEDES OBLIGARLO! CADA QUIEN ELIGE SU VIDA Y NINGUNA LOCA FANTASMA VA A CAMBIAR ESO —señaló a Ash— ¡EL ES ASH, MI ASH, NO TU YOICHI! —el espíritu emanaba un aura de furia a su alrededor— ¡TE HAS METIDO CON LOS EQUIVOCADOS!

—No niñita… él —señaló a Ash— se quedara conmigo, o no se queda con nadie…

—Eso lo veremos…

Mientras afuera, Dawn, Brock, y las hermanas de Misty: Daisy, Violeta y Lily, estaban expectantes de ver que sucedía con Ash y Misty…

Se lograba ver un gran tumulto bajo el agua, pero ni Ash, ni Misty había salido a respirar y llevaban largo tiempo bajo el agua…

Las hermanas de Misty estaban las tres tomadas de las manos mirando el lago — La feíta se nos ahogó —sollozaban sin poder creer el final de su hermana menor.

Dawn tomaba a Brock de la ropa y lo sacudió— Dime qué estarán bien… dímelo

Brock mareado por el van ven dijo— ¡Si Dawn! —repitió consecutivamente mientras la coordinadora lo seguía moviendo, pero abrió los ojos y se detuvo para suerte del moreno — ¿Qué pasa Dawn?

La chica de cabello azul, miró a su alrededor— ¿No estaban con nosotros el alcalde y demás? —por el comentario de Dawn, todos notaron la desaparición de sus acompañantes— ¡Qué raro!

Regresando a Ash y a Misty, estos aún trataban de convencer a una terca princesa de que Ash no era Yoichi.

Ésta estiró sus manos hacia sus costados— ¡Ya lo tengo! —ambos la miraron confundidos, se miraron y la miraron de nuevo— Solo mi Yoichi tiene el dije de cristal con forma de luna… — la cara de Ash se tornó pálida, su amiga notó el cambio así que le preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ash metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo de él, el dije mencionado— Pero… ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO ASH KETCHUM?! ¡Y QUIERO LA RESPUESTA AHORA!

El entrenador dejó resbalar una gota de nerviosismo—… Este… yo lo encontré en el lago…

Misty lo miro de reojo.

— No me digas, que lo tomaste así porque si —Ash bajó su mirada y la dejó cubierta por su visera— ¡ASH! —éste la miró asustado — ¡POR ESO ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡PORQUE TOMASTE ESE DIJE! —Ash avergonzado por el reproche de Misty volvió a bajar la mirada.

La princesa dejo escapar una risa irónica, que molestó a Misty— Esa es mi prueba… Solo mi Yoichi, tenia mi dije… —se acercó a Ash con la intención de besarlo, pero Misty se abalanzó sobre él y lo haló hacia ella— ¿Qué haces?

Misty puso a un mareado Ash -debido a el brusco movimiento- frente a ella — No dejare que hagas esto —tomó el rostro de Ash, con intención de posiblemente besarlo, acercó su rostro, mientras el de Ash iba tomando un claro color carmesí, pero desvió su boca y besó su mejilla para posteriormente abrazarlo— Él es mío —dijo con total dulzura que Ash casi pareció encantado… sin contar lo rojo de su rostro— Y ahora que me quiere, no dejare que un fantasma despechado se quede con él —se separó de Ash, intentó tomar el dije que éste aún portaba en su mano generando una gran luz azul Celeste que los envolvió

Fuera del lago, los cinco expectantes retrocedieron ante la luz, que dejó flotando sobre el lago a Ash, a Misty, a la princesa y a Suicune. Dawn saltó festejando.

— Están bien

Brock mirando hipnotizado a la joven que los acompañaban— Y ella también… —el Pokémon renacuajo salió de su pokébola, levantó su mano haciéndola brillar de un color violeta y se lo incrustó en el estómago de su entrenador— yo también te… quiero —comentó al tocar el piso.

Misty terminó de tomar el dije de la mano de Ash, y una voz retumbó diciendo «Tsuki» —nadie reconoció esa voz, salvo la princesa…

Con ojos llorosos, se acercó a Misty— Esa es la voz de mi Yoichi… — el dije flotó en el aire, y Misty retrocedió asustada y se abrazó de Ash, éste apoyó su mano en la de Misty.

—Mi querida Tsuki —del dije, se formó una gran cortina de humo, que tomó la forma de un joven apuesto.

Los ojos de la princesa soltó las lagrimas que los habían invadido— Yoichi… mi amado Yoichi…

Yoichi se acercó, y tomo sus manos— Volví princesa, volví para que estemos juntos para siempre… como lo prometimos…

Tsuki se apoyó en su pecho, y éste la abrazo— Ya era hora… pero nunca perdí mi fe… de que volvieras a mí…

Yoichi cerró sus ojos—Ni los viajes, ni nada, me hará olvidar lo que más quiero…

Tsuki sonrió y lo miró— Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre —ambas figuras se desintegraron en pequeñas luces dejando pasó a Suicune que tomó con su boca el dije…

Ash y Misty veían la escena muy emocionados, se miraron y notaron su posición, de la cual se deshicieron rápidamente…

Una gran ráfaga cubrió el lago, Suicune desapareció con ella, y Ash y Misty pues… cayeron dentro del lago de nuevo… pero salieron a flote…

Mientras todos suspiraban por el estado bueno de estos dos, Pikachu corrió a brazos de su entrenador quien lo abraza al salir del lago…

Dawn toda emocionada con sus manos frente a ella— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucedió allá dentro?

Ash y Misty se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos— Pues… es una larga historia.

— Debemos seguir con la obra —Daisy dio un aplauso quitándolos del apuro.

Ash y Misty se miraron asustados y exclamaron— ¡LA OBRA!

—¿Qué obra si todo desapareció? —comentó Brock cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo?

Dawn sonrió con las manos tras ella— Tal vez todo era una ilusión…

Misty miró a Ash que también la miraba— No estaría tan segura — cerró sus ojos para darle a su amigo una sonrisa.


	9. Epilogo

**_Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo Game Freak y a lo demás xD_**

**_El Fic nos pertenece a Kath~ y a Sire~_**

* * *

**Perdida entre mis pensamientos**

**Epilogo**

* * *

Ya era de día, Ash, Dawn y Brock tenían que seguir camino a la siguiente ciudad de Sinnoh, mientras que Misty y sus hermanas necesitaban regresar a Cerulean City por su gimnasio…

— Gracias por embellecer mi mirada con tres diosas —exclamó Brock ante las hermanas mayores de su amiga.

— De nada Brock… —sonrió Daisy

— nos gusta ser halagadas —comentó Violeta poniéndose en camino

— Ahí tienes nuestro teléfono, por cualquier consulta de belleza… —le dijo Lily dándole una nota a Dawn.

— Gracias… —dijo Dawn emocionada guardando el papel en su mochila.

Mientras Misty le pidió a Ash sus manos, éste la miró confundido, pero lo hizo… La líder apoyó sus manos envolviendo la mano derecha del entrenador y cuando lo hizo, dejó en ella el dije que ganó…

— Misty… — Ash vio el dije, y la miró— pero…

Ésta negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, y una sonrisa— Quiero que tú lo conserves… para que recuerdes… lo que aquí pasó…

— Me tratas como si fuera a olvidarlo… —protestó con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso no lo sabes… —Misty cerró sus ojos y retrocedió unos pasos. Aunque Ash la miró confundido ésta junto con sus hermanas se dieron media vueltas y se marcharon de ahí.

— Vámonos… —Brock se puso en marcha.

— Al próximo concurso… —Dawn con la mano en alto.

Ash iba mirando el dije que Misty le obsequio… casi… casi hipnóticamente…

—¡Ash!... ¡Ash! —la voz de Dawn llamaba impaciente al joven— ¡ASH KETCHUM! — el joven despertó apoyado en un árbol.

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza y miró a su alrededor levantándose del suelo — pero… —vio una gran cantidad de árboles— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— Ash llevamos horas aquí adentro—protestó Dawn con las manos en su cintura— nos perdimos —suspiró— tú te la has pasado adormecido, no sé qué te pasó…

— Ya estábamos pensando que te dio fiebre… —comentó Brock estaba con un mapa— que suerte que estás bien…

— ¿Estoy bien? —Ash miró a Brock con sus cejas alzadas— Pero… si recién acababa de despedirme de Misty…

— ¿A Misty? —Brock se acercó y apoyó su mano en la frente de su amigo— ¿No tendrás fiebre? Estás alucinando.

Ash quitó molesto con un revés la mano de Brock enojado.

— Les hablo en serio —metió la mano en su bolsillo— si acaba de darme esto —sacó del bolsillo el dije que Misty le había dado, pero éste tenía forma… es decir… era el anzuelo con forma de Misty— Pero… —Dawn se lo quitó de las manos.

— Al fin puedo verlo —se alejó de él— es realmente muy bonito —comentó emocionada—. Aún no puedo creer que sean amigos de una líder de gimnasio —le sonrió a Ash— ¿Cuándo crees que podemos conocerla?

— Misty está siempre muy ocupada por su gimnasio —Brock puso su puño en su mentón— pero tal vez, si vamos a visitarla la podrías conocer.

Dawn aún más emocionada — ¡entonces vamos!

Ash se acercó a Dawn con el ceño fruncido y estirando su mano— Si, si te llevaremos allá cuando terminemos la región, ahora dame eso.

— Está bien… —Dawn aún encerraba el anzuelo en sus manos— pero me llevan, ¿ok? —se lo entregó, Ash lo tomó en su mano, y se lo quedó mirando extrañado — bueno, ¡vamos! —le gritó Dawn— Brock ya encontró la salida

— Si está bien —Ash se quitó la mochila— pero déjame guardar esto… —Brock y Dawn se adelantaron, Ash abrió su mochila— ¿Cómo será… qué… pasó esto…? —miró en su mochila para guardar en un rincón el anzuelo, pero se raspó con algo— Pero, ¿qué? —quitó un pañuelo y debajo de éste estaba el dije— Pero si es… —una misteriosa ráfaga le golpeó, a lo lejos una figura majestuosa brillaba con una aura azulada dejando ver una luz proveniente de un cristal que poseía en su boca— Ese… — Ash logró ver el destello desde lejos, pero una nueva ráfaga le impidió acercarse, para cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, ya no estaba— ¿Qué rayos pasa? —se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¡Vamos! —Dawn y Brock le gritaron desde su posición.

Ash sacudió su cabeza, cerró su mochila, se la coloco y salió corriendo tras ellos, hacia una siguiente aventura…

Sin saber… que ésta fue la más grande de su vida…


End file.
